The Slayers of Fairy Tail
by TheOneWithTheHeadphonesOn
Summary: Lucy, Wendy, and Levy are all sisters running away from family. They've never have been outside the mansion. When they run away and end up in Magnolia, they find out magic is real, love and happiness is too. (First fanfic!) AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: No Fairy Tail character was created by me. Thanks Hiro Mashima!** **Please enjoy the story and know this is my first one! Let me know about any typos please! These are my favorite ships: NaLu, Gajevy (GaLe), RoWen, Gruvia, Jerza.**

Chapter 1. of Dragons, Magic, and Far Away Worlds.

I grabbed Wendy's hand, and Levy's too. The two blunette's stumbled along next to me as I pulled them away from home. The dark night did not comfort me as I heard the yelling at the manor. I ran faster.

"Lucy! Slow down!" Wendy and Levy begged. I shook my head as I heard more footsteps. I panted as my blonde hair swirled in my face. The darkness loomed over my head and the crunching of me and sisters' feet seemed to be too loud, making anxious. I suddenly turned sharply and hid in a tree with a big hole in the trunk. I quickly filled it up with help from the other girls. We shivered as the rain seeped into the hole. As I heard loud footsteps, sniffing of dogs, and lots of yelling, I heard Wendy gasp and I covered her and Levy's mouth as some of the leaves peeled off. I held my breath as I heard sniffing dogs. I heard repetitive padding as paws trotted back to the owner. I sighed and removed my hands from sisters' mouths.

"We can sleep here tonight," I panted. The tree was big enough for all of us to stretch out, especially Wendy. Right then, Levy and Wendy crashed to the ground; I shushed them, but they were fast asleep. I realized, none of us had been outside the mansion before. We had no idea what it was like, were we could go, or even the name of the closest town. I sighed. _We'll have to figure it out in the morning,_ I sighed. I laid down next to my sisters and sighed again. _What will tomorrow bring?_ I wondered.

I groaned as light shone through the leaves. Wendy and Levy were stirring next to me as well. I yanked them out of our tree and grabbed their hands. We walked under the old trees, alert and jumping at every twig snap, rustle, and sigh. Suddenly, after hours of walking and stomach grumbling, Wendy sprinted shrieking with happiness. I soon realized why. Ahead of us was a town filled with magnolia trees. After all we had been through, the pretty trees, the sun, the smells, they seemed like a dream. We entered the town gawking at every building and every person. People stared at us awkwardly. I couldn't blame them. Three tired looking girls, looking like they just got dragged through a hedge. I walked over to a big poster on a wall of a building, it said: _Are you a wizard? Join the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!_ Underneath the caption was a big picture of a group of people. They were all smiling like there was not a care in the world. There was a stripper, a red haired girl covered in armor, a short old-man, a black haired man with many piercings, and blue haired girl clinging to the stripper with hearts in her eyes, and right at the front, a pink haired boy with the biggest grin I had ever seen. I studied the picture more, when I heard a scream. I flipped around to look for my two blue haired sisters. They were looking towards the direction of the scream. Then I heard a shrill voice.

"IT'S THE SALAMANDER!"A stampede of girls followed the scream, hearts spilling out of their eyes. I looked in the direction of the stampede only to see pink hair disappear under a pile of girls. I rushed over to help him, plus, I wanted to see if it was the pink haired boy from Fairy Tail, whatever _that_ was. Something about wizards. I pried girls off him, each one sending me a glare. Levy and Wendy too. I grabbed a head of spiky pink hair and yanked.

"OW!" the boy screamed. He then grabbed my hand, I grabbed Wendy's who then latched onto Levy. The pink haired boy ran through the crowd, dragging us with. I heard more screaming of the girls behind us and soon I was dragging him and my sisters. The boy dragged us through the doors of a stone building. All the chatter stopped as we stood out in the open, panting heavily.

"Natsu, got a rampage of girls after you again?" I recognized the stripper from the picture.

"You brought some back, too?!" The long haired man with the piercings laughed.

"Well, have they come to join Natsu-nii?" A boy with purple black hair asked the pink haired boy called Natsu. He was about Wendy's age, while the other two were the same age as Levy and I.

"Well, can you guys do magic?" Natsu turned, but where the girls had stood now was only air.

"What was that Lu-chan?!" Levy exclaimed as they ran away from the building.

"I-I saw him in the picture and wanted to meet him."

"Well, I think that the place smelled horrible," Wendy said, wrinkling her nose. She could hear and smell very well, but then again, Levy and I could hear and smell even better. We continued down the sidewalk making their way to the apartment they had bought. One of Wendy's friends had given them a computer to help us escape and buy someplace to live. We stopped and looked up. We were here. Each one of us clunked up the metal stairs, each step resounding with a metallic _thump._ An image of the pink hair- no, his name was Natsu. Natsu kept popping into her head. I could tell Wendy and Levy were distracted too. I unlocked the door and gasped. The apartment was great. A bed had already been moved in (courtesy of Wendy's friend) I drifted around the apartment looking at each and every detail. It was nice to have a quiet house and no more yelling. I sighed happily and plunked all my stuff down. Wendy and Levy did the same. We all exhaled, and flopped on our bed onto our beds, bonking our heads.

"OW!" We all said in unison. I laughed, and Levy and Wendy joined in. We hadn't laughed in a while, and it felt good. After talking about stuff around town, we got to talking about Natsu and everyone in that building.

"So, how'd you even find that guy Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. She tilted her head in her way making me chuckle.

"I just saw him under the girls and wanted to help," I explained.

"Those people were weird in there. The one without the shirt? Who _does_ that?" Levy cringed.

"What about the guy with all the piercings and the red eyes?" I laughed. Wendy smiled.

"I thought he looked kind…" Levy blushed.

"Levy-san… Do you have a crush?" Wendy smirked.

"Hey, I saw you eyeing up that young purple haired kid," Levy retorted. I shook my head and laughed harder. Wendy looked around whistling blushing furiously.

"Lucy-san couldn't stop staring at that pink haired guy!" Wendy whined, mockingly. I turned quite red due to the heat I felt rise to my cheeks.

"We didn't even meet the guys!" I exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean we can't think their cute…" Levy said, wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed so hard I cried.

"We… Have to… Go… To bed…" I panted. None of us moved because we were all too tired to change. We ducked under the covers and slept peacefully and quietly for the first time in a long time.

 **Back at the guild…**

"Where'd they go?!"I exclaimed looking around furiously.

"They left, Ash Brains," Gray rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ice Princess, I got that," I growled. _I didn't even get to thank them,_ I thought. _Too late now._

"You want to go Flame Breath?" Gray stood up, shaking off Juvia.

"Come at me, I've beaten you before, I'll do it again," I smiled.

"I was drunk!" Gray whined.

"Before that…" I sighed. Gray lunged. Fire and ice clashed, laughter and insults filled the guild. Before we realized it, we stood there panting, Gray on the outside of a large Gray-shaped hole. Then, we both froze as we heard armor clinking. Gray and I ran to each other, arms open for a hug. We grabbed onto each other and heard each other pray for their lives.

"Was that fighting? Gray-"He shuddered when he heard his name. I felt it. "Natsu?" I held my breath. There were quiet chuckles throughout the guild.

"NO ERZA," we yelled, hugging tighter. I wanted to run out of the guild then and there. My eyes were closed so, when I heard Erza and her armor clinking away, I sighed and released Gray. I growled at him and took my place next to Happy who was munching on a fish.

"Who were those girls you brought to the guild?" Happy asked, his mouth full of fish.

"They helped me get all the girls off me in town." I explained. I thought of the blonde girl and realized I could still find them with my nose.

"MY FISH! NATSU!" Happy yelled as I grabbed him and dragged him outside.

I heard laughter as I recognized the smell of the three girls. I almost went up, but noticed it was getting dark. _I'll do it tomorrow,_ I thought as I wandered home.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: No Fairy Tail character was created by me. Thanks Hiro Mashima!** **Please enjoy the story and know this is my first one! Let me know about any typos please! These are my favorite ships: NaLu, Gajevy (GaLe), RoWen, Gruvia, Jerza.**

Hey people, I checked on the reviews this morning (I wanted to write another chapter right away! (: ) and here's a shout out to my first review! Thanks Ace de Tarjetas!

Chapter 2. Of Dragons, Magic, and Far Away Places

"Lucy-san, what's for breakfast?" Wendy whined. I groaned and rolled over in bed. Too far. I fell off and landed on the ground with a thud. I sighed and got up. I was already out of bed so, why not get up?

"How's eggs and bacon?"

"Not crispy bacon right?" Wendy and Levy asked. I shook my head and chuckled.

"No."

Few minutes later, the bacon was sizzling and was right at the perfect texture. It smelled great.

"Hey, that smells great, give me some!" A hand shot out and tried to grab a piece but I smacked and it recoiled. When I turned around to yell at one of my blue haired sisters, I was met with green/onyx eyes and pink hair.

"That hurt!"

"If you don't get out of our house right now, I smack your face harder than that!" I screamed at Natsu. He backed up, but he was laughing.

"Like you could!" He laughed. I felt heat buildup inside me. He was just on the window about to climb out when he turned around.

"Thanks for yesterday!" He grinned and waved.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I screamed, and out came fire. Of my mouth. I looked at him. Natsu wasn't even scathed. He was just staring at me, a mix of pure happiness, and pure confusion on his face.

"You three are coming with me." He grabbed my hand and carried Wendy sideways. I flying blue cat picked up Levy.

"CAN WE GET CHANGED FIRST?!" We all exclaimed.

"I just want bacon…" Wendy grumbled.

"Just… meet me at the guild when you're done." We all looked at him quizzically.

"What's a guild?" We asked in unison.

"Holy shit! You guys don't know what a guild is? I bet you don't even know what Fairy Tail is… Just, meet me at that building from yesterday, okay?" We nodded slowly. He then jumped out the window.

"There's a goddamn door you know!" I screamed. I huffed angrily. "Let's go get changed." I mumbled.

"Uhh… Lu-chan? How… did you… ya know… Fire?" Levy looked scared. Of me. I backed up.

"You don't think I would hurt you, do you?!" I shook me hands, panicked. Levy's expression changed from scared to panic.

"No! Of course not… Just well fire coming out of your sister's mouth is nerve-wracking," Levy rushed.

"Lucy-san, are we going to meet that… _Guy?_ " Wendy asked.

"Well, he seemed to know why fire came out of my mouth, so, yeah?" I shrugged and went to go change. I pulled on an Under Armor shirt that was pink with purple stripes and said in big white, block letters: "HERO." I grabbed a pair of blue Nike shorts. (I know this isn't what she wears, but I want to make her look athletic!) Wendy walked out wearing a white pleather jacket from Aeropostale and some jean shorts, along with a sheer button-down shirt that was ombre orange and lime green. Her hair was long, blue pigtails. Levy followed her out wearing a jean jacket and an orange tank top with a white skirt. We ate the microwave heated bacon in silence. After that we walked over to the building. We stood staring at the big flag with a strange symbol on it. Underneath it a sign said "FAIRY TAIL". We all gulped nervously and opened the doors. The happy conversations stopped immediately and all eyes all turned simultaneously to us. Wendy grabbed my arm, and I hugged my sister. I yanked Levy over to me.

"Flame Brains, get over here!" The piercing man called.

"Are they here?!" A voice called back. A figure flew down from the second floor, and got up. Natsu stood in front of us, smiling. Suddenly, a _very_ familiar scent drifted from Natsu. An image flashed through my mind. A red dragon. Fire dragon. _Igneel,_ a voice whispered.

"They smell familiar," the purple haired boy said.

"You guys do too!" We all screamed. It was true. The piercing boy smelled quite like Levy, the purple haired boy like Wendy, and Natsu…. Well.

"She… smells like Igneel," Natsu murmured. "DO YOU KNOW IGNEEL?!" Natsu grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Levy yelled. Metal flew from her mouth in a funnel. All aimed at Natsu. But when the… whatever that was dissolved, Natsu was not there.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled from the ceiling.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy blew out wind like Levy's funnel of iron. The fire from Natsu was put out.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu and I screamed. I pushed Wendy and Levy out of the way of the fire. All of us stood there, panting.

"You guys are good," Natsu breathed.

"HOW THE HELL DO THEY HAVE OUR MAGIC?!" The piercing guy and purple hair screamed.

"I… don't know Gajeel, Romeo." We stood in the middle of the guild, surrounded by destruction. Wendy rushed over to Natsu.

"Are… Are you okay?" she asked shyly.

"I've taken harder hits," he smiled. I huffed. Then, Natsu's legs gave out. Wendy's hands started to glow blue-green over Natsu, and all of his cuts and bruises healed. Once she was done, Natsu sat up.

"Thanks kid! I feel much better!" He praised. Then Wendy fainted, but before I could get to her, a flash of purple raced over to her. There stood the purple haired kid with my sister in his arms. Levy and I ran over.

"Thanks…" I paused.

"Romeo. No problem." He was looking down at Wendy, blushing. He handed her to him.

"Hey, Shrimp, there's an infirmary in the back. Carla will help," I guessed Gajeel mumbled. Levy blushed and said her thanks. We walked to the back, hearing the quite murmurs from the people, picking up parts of their conversations.

"Hello, oh dear, she used too much magic," a little white cat looked at Wendy. She spread some wings, making me and Levy gasp. She laid her down on the bed and shooed us out. We reluctantly walked out.

"Is she okay?" Romeo asked, and I smiled at him.

"Carla said she'll be fine," I replied.

"So, do you guys want to join the guild?" Levy and I blushed, while Natsu chuckled.

"They don't know what a guild is," Natsu explained. Every single mouth dropped to the floor. We hung our heads and turned even redder. After the girl at the bar, Mirajane, explained what a guild was, and what _we_ were. We were wizards. Levy chuckled and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

"YOU'RE A WIZARD HARRY!" We screamed and fell to the floor laughing hysterically. We rolled around on the floor tears streaming down our face as we laughed. Once we were done, everyone was staring at us like we were the weirdest people on Earth. We got up and brushed ourselves off.

"Well, I don't know 'bout anyone else, but I think they should join. The little one too," a drunk brunette slurred. Everyone in the hall nodded, smiling.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone screamed. The rest of the day was spent getting our guild marks and partying. After hours of craziness, I sat down, and Natsu joined me at the bar. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Soo…"

"Yeah, umm how do you have my type of magic?" Natsu questioned.

"I didn't know I did until this morning," I explained.

"Really?" Natsu tilted his head. It reminded me of Wendy. He furrowed his brow and stared at the table.

"What's up with you, Flame Head?" Gray asked.

"Thinking." Natsu said.

"That's dangerous for you, stop, you might hurt yourself," Gray fake-panicked. He sent me a wink, turning me red from embarrassment.

"Lucy-san?" I heard a soft voice call my name.

"You're okay!" I hugged her tight.

"Lucy-san, we're getting a cat."

" _What?"_

"Well, Carla has no other place to stay except with Natsu, so I told her to come with us," Wendy said. I smiled. Always the cute, that one.

"Well, go and get her, we're leaving now," I told her, and she ran off.

"Aww, you just got here," Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah, _seven hours ago_ ," I chuckled. I went off to go find Levy, to find her talking to Gajeel.

"Levy, we have to go. Wendy's up," I told her, smiling.

"Bye Gajeel!" She waved happily.

"Bye Shrimp," he murmured.

"Where is that Wendy," Levy sighed. I spotted blue hair. I walked towards it to find Wendy chatting with Romeo, Carla on her head. They were deep in conversation. Wendy's eyes were shining with pure happiness.

"Wendy, we have to go…" I tapped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled.

"Okay, bye Romeo," she shyly waved.

"Bye Wendy," he waved back, just as shy. All three of us walked out of our new home, the Fairy Tail guild hall, happy with new tattoos.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: No Fairy Tail character was created by me. Thanks Hiro Mashima!** **J** **Please enjoy the story and know this is my first one! Let me know about any typos please!**

 **Hi everyone! I think I'm gonna try to upload every two days. It's really nice to know people enjoy my writing. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3.

Romeo

I remembered Wendy. Her tiny, shy smile, and the way she smelled like Grandine. It was strange. She even looked the like the blue dragon. I had seen her walk out of the infirmary with Carla, and I had wanted to call her over and ask her about Grandine and if she knew why she left. It turns out, she didn't even know she had magic until the scuffle with Natsu. Speaking of which, I saw Natsu and Gajeel looking at the girl dragon slayers. Their scents smelled like Natsu and Gajeel's. I didn't understand how they had the same magic as us, and I think Gajeel and Natsu didn't care. I got up and wandered over to the teens, I tapped their shoulders.

"If you think they know anything about Igneel and Metalicana, they don't. Wendy didn't even know about her magic until today." I could see them sigh inside. They chased after the girls, and it was all could do not to get excited to talk to Wendy again. I sprinted out trying to catch up, but they had already stopped them.

"We could teach you how to use your magic," Gajeel and Natsu explained. More like begged, they had gotten down on their knees in a praying position. I jogged over and kneeled too, because I knew what the older dragon slayers had planned. They were gonna try to win over the girls. Natsu stood in front of Lucy, blushing. Gajeel, except with Levy, not making eye contact. I just looked straight into Wendy's light brown eyes and smiled.

"Please Wendy! It's important that you know how to use your magic properly so you don't get hurt," this was the one time I would go along with the two teen's plans with girls because, I liked one of them. I shook myself out of my thoughts and gave Wendy the best puppy eyes I could muster. Her face turned pink, and she nodded. I let out the air I was holding in and raced back to the guild leaping with joy.

"What is it, Romeo-san?" Mira asked politely. I was doing dances of happiness around the guild, randomly screaming "YES!" as loud as I could, and just plain old daydreaming.

"I'm teaching Wendy how to use her magic," I sing.

"WE HAVE A NEW COUPLE! ROWEN!" Mira screamed to the guild. That was followed by loud cheers and congratulations. I was so many shades of red when Wendy walked into the guild with her sisters, followed by Natsu and Gajeel. When the guild saw me looking at Wendy, well, okay. That's an understatement. I was drooling. A bit. Don't judge! When the guild saw, a loud, "OOOOOOOO!" Could be heard from the crowd. My father walked over and sighed at me. He shook his head.

"She's flat-chested son," he said disapproving. I was a tomato as I screamed back,

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHY WOULD YOU CARE DAD?!" I was angrily huffing, mostly because I was quite embarrassed. I mean, I'm twelve! She looked over at me and waved shyly. My cheeks changed color and I waved back. My dad just shook his head. I sent a hard glare his way and he backed off.

Wendy

When Romeo asked to teach me, I'm almost positive that my face was 100 different shades of pink and red. I couldn't find a con, I mean, a cute boy teaching me magic? Come on, that was a good deal. When I nodded, not wanting him to see my face, he ran off cheering, screaming yes, pumping his fists in the air and jumping up and down. It was _adorable._ I saw Natsu and Gajeel look longingly at Romeo, jealous. I looked at my sisters who I'm sure had been offered the same deal as I. Lucy looked over at me, and I mouthed 'YES'. I jumped into the air as I heard loud cheering from the guild. The others looked over too. Then Lucy mumbled a quiet, 'sure' to Natsu, and his face went from 'dead' to 'the happiest man on earth'. He pulled her into a hug she was ready for. Then asked her if she had dinner and she shook her head. This was getting interesting. She looked over at me, and I wiggled my eyebrows, making her giggle. Natsu furrowed his brows, and looked over at me. I wiggled my eyebrows at my… What would you call him? A guildmate? Sure. He grinned and pulled Lucy to the guild. I followed, walking behind the two. I heard a fierce roar from behind me, and I saw Gajeel hefting Levy into the air, smiling big. Levy was quite red, and not just from the blood rushing to her head. Gajeel sprinted up to Natsu, carrying Levy all the way. Once we got in the door, I waved at Romeo, who had a man shaking his head next to him. He waved back at me, shyly. He then got up and started yelling at the man who turned out to be his father. I smiled and shook my head. Then, a large, 'OOOOO!' erupted from the crowd. Romeo huffed and sat down, pouting. He looked over at me and I pulled a pouty face, mocking him. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. I did the same. We laughed.

"Wendy! Eat your pizza that Gajeel and Natsu bought!" Lucy scolded. I nodded and delved into the pizza. I saw Mira smiling slyly at the bar. Lucy and Natsu were deep in conversation about what was the better topping, while Levy was blabbing about the latest book, while, Gajeel who I thought would never listen to that stuff, seemed to be on the edge of his seat. I got up and walked over to Romeo.

"Hey," I said cheerfully. He smiled a scooted over a chair so I could sit down. Isn't he sweet? I plunked down and asked him how he knew he had magic. He smiled and said,

"Someone stole my candy when I was six." He smirked.

"Remind me not to steal your Jolly Ranchers," I giggled.

"So, where'd you come from that you didn't know what a guild was?" He touched a nerve. I wasn't gonna cry. I was not gonna break down. I got up rather quickly and ran out the guild door. I heard Natsu's and Gajeel's screams of protest as my sisters chased after me.

Romeo

 _Shit! What did I say?!_ I got out of my seat to go get Wendy, but her sisters were already out of the door. Natsu and Gajeel got up and headed to the second floor. My face turned ghost white when they came down with the scarlet haired mage.

"Conbolt." The three said in unison.

"I will give you three seconds to run," Erza said coldly. I bolted out the door. My feet hit the concrete hard, long strides. I saw Wendy crying and slowed. Her sisters sent me harsh glares. But that wasn't the only reason I ran.

"REQUIP! HEAVENS WHEEL!" Erza screeched, and she ran even faster. Wendy looked up and I saw her tearstained face. _What did I say? What did I_ do? I yelled inwardly. I stopped running and just stood there, waiting for Erza. Then, she hit me. _HARD._ With the flat of 50 swords.

"Ow…" I rubbed my head. Erza just walked away. I turned around to Wendy and her sisters, but I saw Natsu and Gajeel taking them home. It _was_ 11:30 so I guess I should head home too. I took one last glance before turning around and heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: No Fairy Tail character was created by me. Thanks Hiro Mashima!** **Please enjoy the story and know this is my first one! Let me know about any typos please!**

 **Hey guys! So, this chapter I'm just writing without a plan (I did that for the other chapters too but I knew the basic idea) so, I hope you like improvisation!**

Chapter 4.

Levy

"Wendy, what happened?" I shake my sister's shoulders, trying to get her to speak. I know it has something to do with that boy.

"I'm… I'm fine… He just… Asked where… I came… From… And then… I'm here… Crying my eyes… Out," she croaks. She lifts up her head and lifts up her head, giving me and Lucy a puffy eyed smile. Wendy got the worst abuse. She was so young that she would scream and cry, making Dad angrier and more ferocious. She would come in to our small room and I would just stroke her blue hair while Lucy sang softly. It was calming for me too. I heard footsteps and screaming and saw… Romeo I think, running away. He glances over at Wendy, then at me. I send him a hard glare I immediately regretted. He didn't know our past. He stops running and gets a harsh punishment from the girl Gajeel told me was Erza. I cringe when she hits him. I turn back to Wendy and keep hugging her while Lucy sings. It feels just like at home, those calm moments of piece in that shit-hole. Wendy is then lifted into the air by Gajeel. Natsu says nice things, and talks to Lucy about what happened. _They would make such a cute couple,_ I chuckle as Lucy playfully punches Natsu in the arm as he makes a joke. I look at Wendy, who is asleep in Gajeel's arms. I feel jealously bubble up in my stomach and wish that was me.

"Conbolt is an idiot," Gajeel states.

"Agreed," I chuckle. I see Lucy send me a silly face and wiggle her eyebrows, making me blush.

"So… Gajeel. Tell me about dragon slayer magic. That is what you called it, right?" I asked shyly. Gajeel seemed so stoic. All the time.

"Mm." He grunted. "Bunny-Girl uses the same dragon slayer magic as Flame Breath, and Wendy here uses the same dragon slayer magic as Conbolt an-"

"Gajeel, hate to interrupt, but what dragon slayer magic do Natsu and Romeo use?" I look at the sidewalk.

He clears his throat, "Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Romeo uses Sky Dragon Slayer magic." He looks straight ahead.

"What type do you use? I use the same as you, right?"

"Yup. I use Iron Dragon Slayer magic. The best kind," he glances over at me and sends me a wink. My face heats up. "Shrimp, what's wrong?! Your face just got red and body temperature raised by two degrees!" He looks worriedly toward me, making me laugh. "What?" he growls. It just makes me laugh more.

"It's called blushing, Gajeel." I chuckle at his dense-headedness. He just grunts in response. Wendy murmurs and rolls over in Gajeel's arms. She wraps her arms around his waist and he looks down, blushing. "Just leave her. It's how she sleeps. I should know because she did it to me every night for the past 12 years," I shake my head smiling.

"You suffered," he makes a joke, but to me, it was reality.

"You don't know the half of it…" I murmur, thinking he wouldn't hear. I was wrong.

"Hey. I don't know your past, but by that statement, I can guess it wasn't good. By the smell of your sweat, I'm right, and you and your sisters were trying to keep it a secret. I also guess that Conbolt asked Wendy about where she came from and that's why she broke down," he finished. He could see right through me.

"You're a lot smarter than you look Gajeel," I murmur. He grunts again. I see Lucy and Natsu saying their goodbyes and Lucy stares at me, smirking and mouths, ' _Let's go, Shrimp.'_ I send her a glare and take Wendy from Gajeel.

"Night, Shrimp," Gajeel waves. I nod and say goodnight to him, turning to enter the apartment. Lucy stands in the doorway.

"WHY THE FUCK IS EVERY GIRL IN FAIRY TAIL IN OUR APARTMENT?!" Lucy screeched at me.

"Lucy, it's not nice to cuss," Mirajane yells from upstairs.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" I scream and burst through the door with Lucy right behind me.

"We wanted to have a sleepover," Mirajane's sister, Lisanna, smiles.

"I want to know when Lucy and Natsu are gonna get together. You and Gajeel too," Cana slurs, downing another barrel. I look at everyone in the room, all of them smiling and smirking. Except Lisanna, who is glaring at Lucy like she just killed her dog. I look at her strangely and when she notices she looks to the ground and blushes.

"Well, _Shrimp_ here was chatting up a storm to Gajeel," Lucy smirks at me taking a seat next to Cana and Mirajane while I set Wendy down on the bed.

"Yeah, well, Natsu was flirting with you," I smirk back, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"OOOOOOO!" Everyone yells. Suddenly, I hear yelling and grunts outside our apartment.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT JUVIA, I WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT LUCY, YOU PERY POPSICLE!"

"WELL, I SAW YOU STARE AT HER EARLIAR AT THE GUILD, FLAME BRAINS! DON'T TRY TO FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

"THAT WAS BECAUSE LUCY WAS TALKING TO HER! DUMBASS!"

"ICE DICK, I SAW YOU EYEING UP SHRIMP AT THE GUILD! WHILE SHE WAS READING! I'LL PUNCH YOU TO HELL!"

"METAL HEAD, I SAW YOU STARING AT WENDY, LAY OFF HER! IF YOU LAY ONE DAMN IRON FINGER ON HER…" And there more insults. And accusations. And the girls smirked evilly as the boys true feelings were shown. Me, Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy who was now awake from the screaming, all looked like we just got burned, our faces were so red. I had enough and stomped over to the door before the land lady came. I opened it forcefully, and was greeted with four boys rubbing their heads from being hit with the door, all on top of one another. With me glaring over them, Lucy and Wendy right behind me with the same glare. The boys backed themselves into the wall as we walked forward. They were all blushing, and had terrified expressions on their faces, making us all grin evilly. We looked back at the girls and motioned Juvia over. I looked over at Mira, and she smiled just as evilly as she understood what we were about to do. We were gonna make the boys _uncomfortable._ _Very uncomfortable._ Lucy sent Natsu a smile, flirty smile, and bit her lip. She slowly sat on Natsu's lap, and he almost set himself on fire. She leaned into him, and whispered in his ear, making him whimper. Wendy was just as vicious. She sent Romeo the brightest smile ever, and tilted her head. She sat right on his lap, and wrapped her arms around him. She set her head on his shoulder and sent him some puppy eyes. I was never prouder of her when I saw him turn red, and a large wind brushed past. Juvia was more than happy to seduce Gray. She put her head on his lap and grabbed his head angling it so his eyes would be trained on hers. She then leaned up like a kiss, but dodged at the last minute and breathed on his neck. He shivered despite the heat coming from Natsu, who Lucy had her arms wrapped around his waist, and was ruffling his hair lightly. I walked slowly over to Gajeel, making sure to emphasize my hip swing. I sat on his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and slightly smiled. I ran my hands through his hair, and he shuddered as leaned in and my breath touched his skin.

"That's enough girls," Mira chuckled.

"Aww, why couldn't they kiss?" Cana pouted drunkenly. Just as I started to get up with the others, something grabbed my waist. I was turned toward Gajeel and was met with his rough, metallic tasting lips. He ran his hands through my hair as I kissed him back as we started to French kiss. When we broke apart, I walked away and gave him a tiny wave. He waved back, blushing like someone slapped him. I saw everyone else breaking apart from their kisses, and walked off. The boys were all grinning dumbly. When we walked in, everyone screamed, especially Mira.

"NALU! GRUVIA! GALE! ROWEN!" Mira chanted. Everyone joined in except Lisanna who was glaring daggers at Lucy. I wondered why.

Once everyone left, we were able to get some sleep, all happy and giddy. We each just had our first kiss.

Third person

Lisanna felt like crying. Lucy hadn't even been the one to kiss Natsu! _He_ had kissed her and she had kissed him back. She had liked Natsu since they were little, right away when she had seen his salmon colored hair. She had always been there for him! Not that blonde bimbo. Lisanna, always the actress, told Mira that she was gonna go get takeout and that she was hungry. That's not what she was doing. She stalked over to a dark alley way she had stumbled upon a while ago. She stormed over to the cart and demanded a love potion. The poor guy at the counter had to deal with her wrath and she snatched the bottle out of his hands. She stuffed into her pocket, and stormed away again before she could hear the black magic marketer call out, "Once he kisses you, the potion will wear off and you'll never be able to use it on him again."

Gajeel

The next morning, I almost skipped to the guild, the entire time Lily asking me what happened. I just smiled and shook my head. Last night was a rollercoaster.

Flashback-

"I heard the girls are having a sleepover!" Romeo scurried up to me, Natsu, and Gray. We all looked at Romeo and agreed for once. We were going to spy on the girls.

We creeped up the stairs, but I don't think it would have mattered if we had stomped up the stairs due to all the laughing and screaming coming from upstairs. Next thing we know, we were kissing the girls. Right when the drunk Cana had said the thing about kissing, we all simultaneously grabbed the girls and started making out with them right there. I was about to bounce off the walls when Levy kissed me back, and I'm sure all the others felt exactly the same. I let Levy go very hesitantly, but she looked tired.

I walked home, and I _was_ skipping. When I got home to my house, I plunked onto my bed and only thought about Levy.

Flashback End-

I leapt into the guild hall looking for Levy. I spotted her comforting a crying Lucy. I slowly wandered over, and sat beside Levy.

"Lu-chan, it's okay. I'm gonna go beat the pulp out of Natsu," Levy growled. I nodded, not knowing what happened, but I was gonna help Levy. Lucy shook her head.

"No." Her raw voice snarled. I was even startled. "I'm gonna do it." She looked up with a fire in her eyes. The redness under her eyes complemented the red flames burning in her eyes.

"LEVY!" I sighed. The two idiots, Droy and Jet came sprinting over and grabbed Levy. I stood up to go follow them. They had Levy backed in a corner, rapid firing questions at her. I grabbed both of them by their collars, and they gulped nervously.

"Don't. Touch. The. Shrimp." I snarled. They nodded and ran off. I looked over at Levy. She was slumped against the wall, her eyes closed.

"Thanks. I'm a bit claustrophobic." She shook her head.

"What happened to Bunny-Girl?" I mumbled.

"Natsu kissed Lisanna. And she found them." I then heard Natsu scream in terror.

 **Dun, dun, dun! That was really fun writing that chapter.**

 **Natsu- Lucy's gonna kill me, Shamrock!**

 **Lucy- That's right you little back stabber**

 **Me- Well…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellloo! I am soooo excited to see that I have TEN followers on my first fanfic, only on the fifth chapter. I don't know if that's a lot, but to me, I don't care!** **I decided to post early. I couldn't wait another day.**

 **Chapter 5.**

Natsu

I burst into the guild hall, smiling. I looked furiously around for a certain blonde, but I didn't spot her.

"Your _girlfriend_ isn't here, Ash Brains," Gray muttered.

"Neither is _yours_ Ice Princess!" I glare, blushing. _Is Lucy my girlfriend? We did kiss. I'll ask her._ I think. By the time I am out of my thoughts, Happy's flying me through the air, while Gray is sending spikes of ice at me.

"I got this Happy! Thanks little buddy!" I wave him off as he nods. I drop right on top of Gray and start pummeling him. Then, he punches me square in the jaw, stunning me. Then, he's on top of me, legs around my neck in a scissor hold. I start setting myself on fire, humming a little tune while Gray starts screaming. So calming. I get up, watching Gray hop around, trying to put out the fire surrounding him. I fall to the floor laughing when he sends me a sooty-glare.

"Dumbass…" Gray mumbles. I shake my head and walk over to the bar, my thoughts drifting to Lucy. Last night was… Well. It was amazing. I smile goofily, until Happy shakes my shoulder, irritation written clearly across his face.

"Mira asked you what you want," He hisses.

"Uh, sorry Mira. I… could I get a root beer?" I ask. She nods happily.

"Lisanna! Get Natsu a root beer!" Mira yells to the back where pots are clanging noisily.

"OKAY!" She yells back loudly. She comes jogging in a minute later with the drink. I smile and thank her. She smiles back and waits.

"What?" I ask, raising the mug to my mouth. I take a sip.

"Oh, I was just about to ask you if you wanted anything else," she blushes. I shake my head, dizzy. There's something funny about the root beer. It doesn't smell right. I just shake it off and take another sip. Lisanna is starting to… Change. Her smile is sweeter, eyes brighter. She just looks… More beautiful. I can't understand how I didn't notice this before.

"Natsu?" she looks worried. "Is something wrong?"

"I never noticed… How pretty you were." I'm entranced. She blushes, and walks around from the back of the bar. She grabs my wrist and drags me behind the stairs at the back of the guild hall. She is staring at me. I'm staring at her lips. Before I know it, my lips are smashed on hers, kissing her fiercely.

"Do you… Still want… To be with that blonde bimbo?" She asks. I shake my head. She grins. Then, she starts to unbutton her shirt, showing me some cleavage. I kiss her harder. I hear a squeal, and look over to find Lucy with tears in her eyes, and Lisanna grinning evilly. I push Lisanna away, confused. What have I done? _WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I LOVE LUCY, NOT LISANNA! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!_ I grab my head, trying to stop all the confusion and anger from exploding. Before I can try to explain what happened to Lucy, she has ran over to her friends sobbing. I start to cry. Lisanna pats my shoulder, but I turn away, coldly shrugging her off. I know that if I look at her hurt expression, I will start to apologize. I get up to walk away, but Lisanna starts yelling. I was to numb to hear her, so I just sat back down, cowering. _Lucy, I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know… Just- Wait! That drink smelled funny…_ I sit up and walk over to Lisanna. I take her right hand, the dominant one, and sniff. It smells the same as the drink.

"Like my new perfume? I bet you'd like a lot more-"I shove her away.

"Why did you put potion in my drink?" I spit harshly. She shuts up.

"Tell. Me." She does not speak. She walks over to me, and puts her lips on mine. I scream, angrily and push her away. Again. This girl doesn't get a hint! I scream again, louder, out of horror of what I had done, of what might happen, and just let out all of my anger. I walk out from behind the stairs. All heads turn to me, but I only see one, tearstained face that I care about. Mira walks up and slaps me. Then she stomps off as I hear her drag a crying Lisanna into the back room. Gray comes up and punches me hard in the gut, his face showing no emotion. Each person goes. Once everyone is done, I turn around to find Lucy gone, the doors swinging. I sigh. Someone was talking to me and I get slapped again.

Lucy

My heart died when I saw Lisanna pressing her lips against his. Her shirt unbuttoned down to her bra to show her cleavage. I let out a squeal of anger and sadness. Natsu looks over, suddenly realizing I'm here, a mixture of surprise, happiness, and horror flash over his face. Soon, the only I can see is horror as he pushes Lisanna of him, touching her boob. She winces. I want to go over there and punch both of them square in the face. I want to roast their faces off. Natsu starts to walk over to me. I run away, tears streaming down my face. I run over to Levy and Wendy and cry. Everyone asks me what has happened while I can only shake my head.

"Lucy! What happened?!" Levy shakes my shoulders.

"NATSU KISSED LISANNA!" I scream. The entire guild goes quiet. The only thing heard is Lisanna talking to Natsu. The doors open and in walks Gajeel. His smile quickly disappears when he looks over at me. I just look at my lap. I hear fast, light footsteps walking over. I look up and see Mirajane, her big blue eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"My… Sister… Broke a heart… It was one… Of my friends'" she wraps me in a hug, and looks at me. "I will fix this." Tears threaten to fall out of her eyes. People say stuff I don't listen to. I hear Lisanna scream something and everyone gasps. Levy is dragged away by two men, so Wendy comforts me. Natsu soon walks out, and all eyes are on him. Even with all this hurt, I still love the asshole. Douchebag, dick-wad, fuck-wad… the list goes on. I hear a loud scream. He walks over, and someone slaps him by the sound. Each and every one takes a turn, until I'm left alone. Someone starts to talk to him, and I take this as my leave. I run home, and sprint up the stairs. I hop in the shower. I always sing in the shower. Today I'm singing me and Levy's favorite artist. P!NK.

 _Stupid girls, stupid girls, stu-pid girls, stupid girls_

 _Maybe if like that, that guy will call me back_

 _Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

 _Go to Fred Seal, you'll find him there_

 _Laughing loud so all the little people stare_

 _Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

 _Drop a name_

 _What happened to the dreams of a girl president, she's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

 _They travel in packs of two and three_

 _With their itsy-bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

 _Where, oh where have the smart people gone?_

 _Oh where, oh where, could they be?_

Chorus

 _Maybe if I act like that_

 _That guy will call me back,_

 _Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

 _Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair, back,_

 _Push out my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

I let all my anger and emotions pour out into the song as the hot water relaxed my tensed up muscles.

 _The disease is growing, it's epidemic_

 _I'm scared there ain't a cure_

 _The world believes it, and I'm going crazy_

 _I cannot take anymore!_

 _I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

 _That will never ne me_

 _Outcasts and girls with ambition_

 _That's what I wanna see!_

 _Disasters all around_

 _World despaired_

 _Your only concern_

 _"Will it fuck up my hair?!"_

Chorus

 _Pretty will you fuck me girl,_

 _Silly I'm so lucky girl_

 _Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girls_

 _Pretty will you fuck me girl_

 _Silly I'm so lucky girl_

 _Pull my head and suck it girl, STUPID GIRLS!_

 _Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back, push out my bra like that, stupid girls_

 _Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back, push out my bra like that, stupid girls_

Chorus

 _Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back, push out my bra like that, stupid girls_

 _Stupid Girls_

 _Stupid girls_

 _Stupid girl_

I stepped out of the shower, and walked out of the bathroom in a towel. I found the entire guild staring at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ALL BOYS GET OUT! GIRLS GO TO THE OTHER ROOM!" I was met with angry mutters from pervy old men. I changed into a blue Under Armor tank, the back blue camoflauge mesh. I pull on a pair of black shorts.

"We… Just wanted to tell you, Lisanna got suspended from the guild. Natsu too. But, since we have karaoke tonight, they are still allowed to participate. And watch." Poor Mira was looking at the floor as she said this.

"Hey, Lu-chan? Someone wants to see you." Levy spoke softly. Into the room walked Lisanna.

Anger bubbled up in my chest, and I wanted to hit her. _So bad_. But I think Mira had already done that. She looked at the floor and opened her mouth.

"Don't apologize. I forgive you and thank for helping me realize that if Natsu could cheat so easily, I shouldn't date him." I heard a soft sob from outside the door and opened it. All the men tumbled in like dominoes. Natsu on the bottom. I grabbed his pink hair and dragged him out of the pile.

"Why… Help him?" Gray grumbled. I held Natsu by his collar ignoring Gray, and slapped him. Hard.

"That's why." Gray and I said in unison. I look at Natsu's red face, and realized he's been crying. _Good. He regrets it._

"Let's go to karaoke!" I skip out of the apartment, dropping Natsu in a heap, feeling the guild's eyes all on me.

"I'll sing a song!" Levy jumped up, raising her hand. Mira smiled and waved her up. She whispered the song she was gonna sing to Mira. I heard the tune start to play, and smirked. Levy smirked back at me.

Respect by P!NK

 _1 and 2 and 3 and 4  
This my rap song_

 _1-2-3-4, I get really sick and_ _TIRED_ _  
Of boys up in my face  
Pick up lines like, 'What's_ _YOUR_ _sign?'  
Won't get you anyplace_

 _When me and all my girls  
Go walking down the street  
It seems we can't go anywhere  
Without a_ _CAR_ _that goes 'Beep-beep'_

She winked at Gajeel, turning him red.

 _'Cause this body is a priceless piece  
Of lovin' unconditionally  
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?  
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for_ _FREE_ _  
Now, now, now_

 _Hey ladies, let 'em know it ain't easy  
T, let's come togeta'  
Sista's, it's time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes_ _FOR FREE_ _  
Nothin' good comes for free_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall, damn I sure look fine  
I can't blame those horny boys, I would make me mine  
When I pass you in a club, "Ooh, lala", you gasp  
Back up boy, I ain't_ _YOUR_ _toy or your piece of ass_

 _'Cause this body is a priceless piece  
Of lovin' unconditionally  
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?  
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free  
Now, now, now_

 _Hey ladies, let 'em know it ain't easy  
T, let's come togeta'  
Sista's, it's time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free_

 _Hey ladies, let 'em know it ain't easy  
T, let's come togeta'  
Sista's, it's time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free  
Nothin' good comes for free_

Levy was swinging her hips, jumping up and down, but most of all, she was silently flirting with Gajeel. This made laugh so hard I cried, because whatever flirting she did, he would turn red as a tomato.

 _No jealousy, no envy girls  
C'mon, let's work it out  
No __FREEBIES_ _in the Limousine  
That's not what it's about_

 _Let 'em know there's work to do  
Give it up, he won't call you  
Respect is just a minimum  
Go on, girl and get you some_

 _1-2-3-4_

 _Ladies, let 'em know it ain't easy  
T, let's come togeta'  
Sista's, it's time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free_

 _Hey ladies, let 'em know it ain't easy  
T, let's come togeta'  
Sista's, it's time to be greedy  
Nothin' good comes for free_

 _Let's come together  
C'mon girls let's work it out  
Let's come together  
We'll show them what we're talkin' 'bout_

 _Let's come together  
C'mon girls let's work it out  
Let's come together  
Let's come together  
Let's come together_

She stood there, panting heavily. She smiled sweetly and sauntered off the stage, earning a few laughs.

"GREAT JOB LEVY! Who wants to sing next?" Mira asked. My hand shot up immediately. I whispered to Mira what song I was going to sing and hopped on stage. I looked around casually for Natsu, who was sitting up straight in his seat. The song started to play, and I put a smirk on my face

Why Did I Ever Like You P!NK

 _There was a 5.8 earthquake today and it kinda got me thinkin'_

 _I'd still have all my hate for you intact even if I lost everything._

I narrowed my eyes at Natsu, not caring about his looking away.

 _What did I say, why are you shaking your head?_

 _You know you done me wrong,_

 _I may be crazy, it's all in my head,_

 _But I want you done and gone_

I jumped onto the boys' table, and started to dance. They started to pump their fists, and everyone started to cheer.

 **Chorus**

 _Why did I ever like you?_

 _What did I see?_

 _Whatever it was must have been some kind of illusion,_

 _A magic trick on me!_

 _It's hard to believe I ever laughed at anything you said,_

 _Cause you're just not funny_

 _Who would believe I let you do all those things,_

 _I guess the joke was on me,_

 _I tried to be Zen I even asked all my friends_

 _To help me let it slide_

 _All I see is your face in my favorite place,_

 _And I can't help but wonder why-y-y-y?_

Natsu was blushing. He soon got up and walked to the back of the room. I just grabbed Gray and danced with him on the table.

Chorus

 _I tried to be Zen I even asked all my friends_

 _To help me let it slide_

 _All I see is your face in my favorite place,_

 _And I can't help but wonder why-y-y-y?_

 _Tell me!_

 _Why did I EVER LIKE YOU?_

 _What did I see?_

 _Whatever it was must have been,_

 _Some kind of illusion, a magic trick on me._

I stood on the table, with the entire guild clapping their hands, cheering wildly.

"Next?" Gajeel went next, I didn't pay attention. Juvia sang _Riptide_ , Wendy sang _I See Fire_ by Ed Sheeran, one of my favorites. Then, Romeo sang _The Rhythm of Love_. Gray sang some rap song, and Erza sang _Say My Name_ by Destiny's Child. Mira asked if anyone else wanted to go.

"I'll go." Natsu raised his hand. I sighed. _This was gonna be a long one._

 **What's Natsu gonna sing? How's Lucy gonna feel? What's gonna happen? I like peanut butter! Too much.**

 **Natsu- I'm gonna sing-**

 **Me- THANKS EVERYONE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo! I re-read last chapter and noticed a few mistakes. Also, it makes me happy that people like my writing, I take pride in it. So, enjoy the chapter, and I will be adding Jerza in soon. No one asked, just wanted to let you know.**

 **Jellal- I can't love her-**

 **Mira and Meldy- SHUT UP! JERZA FOR LIFE!**

Chapter 6.

Natsu

I saw Lucy gawking at me, and nervously shifted on the stage. Mira steely calm, walked over to me while I explained everything. Not just the songs. As I explained, her face softened. When I got to the part about a potion, she gasped. As I stepped back from her ear, I saw she looked ready to cry.

"What did you say to Mira, Natsu," I heard the crackling of electricity from Laxus, who was glaring at me.

"Nothing Laxus, just the truth." Mira waved him off. _Ooo, the matchmaker has a crush…_ I smiled inwardly. Soon the guitar began to play, and I focused in on Lucy.

One by Ed Sheeran

 _Tell me that you turned down the man_

 _Who asked for your hand,_

 _Cause your waiting for me._

 _And I know that you're gonna be away awhile_

 _But I've got no plans at all to leave._

 _And would you take away my hopes and dreams, and just_

 _Stay-y with me-e-e?_

I was just awkwardly standing there staring at Lucy. She was staring back, intently. Her face had softened from when she had sung her song, and I was starting to get into mine.

 _All my senses come to life_

 _When I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

 _Have ever been, and I'll never leave again_

 _Cause you are the only one._

 _And all my friends have gone to find,_

I glance at Gajeel and Gray.

 _Another place to let their hearts collide._

 _Just promise me you'll never leave again._

 _Just promise me that you'll always be a friend._

 _Cause you are the only one._

Lucy has tears in her eyes, and a big grin on her face. I smile, and the beat turns to salsa. The guild starts to stand up ready to dance. Before I start to sing, I run off the stage and grab Lucy, fragging her up with me.

Fireball by Pitbull

 _Mr. Worldwide to infinity_

 _You know the roof on fire_

 _We gon boogie oogie oogie, jiggle, wiggle and dance._

 _Like the roof on fire._

 _We gon' drink drinks and take shots until we fall out_

 _Like the roof on fire_

 _Now baby get your booty naked, take off all your clothes and light the roof on fire._

 _I tell her baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I tell her baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,_

 _I'm a FIREBALL!_

While singing, I was twirling Lucy around, her laughing and smiling all the while. When I got to the chorus, I lifted her in the air and spun around. She was laughing the entire time, arms out, like a bird. I almost couldn't sing I was laughing so hard. The entire guild was on the tables, dancing alone, or with someone. Levy, with Gajeel, Gray with Juvia, Laxus with Mira, (I caught Freed looking jealous), Elfman and Evergreen, Wendy with Romeo, and Erza with… JELLAL? It was great to see him smiling, and laughing as I finished the song. I hopped off the stage, carrying a laughing Lucy, while a red-faced Mira walked onto the stage, glancing over at a certain blonde haired dragon slayer. I smiled.

"Would… Anyone… Else like… to go?" Mira asked, panting. Her eyes widened and all heads turned toward the back. There was the bitch Lisanna, with her hand straight up in the air. I growled and Lucy had to hold me back from pummeling her. She sauntered up onto the stage, ignoring the cold glares from everyone. Including Mira, whose glare was scarier than Erza's, who was informing Jellal what had happened. His mouth turned into an "O" and glanced over at me and Lucy, and sent me a glare/sympathetic look. I just shook my head. He nodded, understanding. I turned my head back to the asshole of a friend on the stage.

"Hello, nakama!" Lisanna waved, smiling. I wanted to murder her.

"I ain't your nakama!" The entire guild shouted. Even the Strauss'. Lisanna just sighed.

"I wanted to say, I'm not gonna sing, just talk about the earlier events. I put a love potion I bought in a black market in Natsu's drink this morning, so don't get mad at him. I hate Lucy with all my heart and don't regret making him kiss me. At all. And when under that influence of the potion, he said he would much rather date me than that stupid ass, blonde hoe over there." I had had enough. I grabbed Lucy as close to me as possible, and she wrapped her arms around me. I stomped up there, and set Lucy down. She inhaled a lot of air. Whoops. Anyways, I walked up to Lisanna, who was backing away.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Again. I will hurt you if you come near me, Lucy, or this guild. Get. Out. NOW." I glared. Then she did the dumbest thing yet. She leapt into my arms, and kissed me. She tried to force her tongue into my mouth, but I unlatched her and stared at her in disgust and anger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. She had tears in her eyes. The guild was silent for once, out of rage and curiosity.

"Don't… Touch me, Lisanna Strauss." I muttered.

"You… Don't love me… Even after you promised to… Marry me." It somehow got quieter. I somehow got angrier.

"WE. WERE. KIDS." I said, anger shown in my calm voice. "I will never love you. Never. O" With that I walked off the stage, leaving Lisanna in a puddle of tears on the stage. I turned around. "Oh, and Lisanna, if you ever insult Lucy again, run." I turned back around, walked out of the guild and carried Lucy to my house.

Lucy

"Well, that was dramatic." I sighed. Natsu's face was like stone. "Natsu?"

"If she ever comes near you again, I swear…" His grip on me tightened. I thought of a way to get his attention.

"Natsu… Look at me." He slowly turned his toward me. When his head was looking straight at me, I jumped up, and kissed him. He tensed up, not expecting it, but the relaxed and pulled me closer. He was warm, and… and his hair was soft despite its spiky-ness. We stayed like that for a long time while we walked to Natsu's. Little kisses here and there, soft ruffling of the hair. It was a comfortable silence. We had walked past his house without realizing it, and soon, we were where I lived.

"Uh… Oops. Well, you can go home since we're here." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I shook my head.

"Nope, we're going to your house," I smiled. We walked along the pier, balancing, trying not to fall in. But, of course, Natsu _had_ to fall in. And grab me and drag me down too.

"NATSU!" I screamed before I hit the water with a splash.

We walked to Natsu's soaking wet. We couldn't stop laughing at our idiocy. I skipped into the room, only to find Happy and Carla kissing!

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT LITTLE BUDDY!" Natsu scooped up Happy, parading around the room. With the dumbest grin on his face.

"NATSUUU! WHY!" Happy tried to claw him, but the dense dragon slayer was oblivious. While Carla on the other hand, was a bright red. She 'humpfed' and spread her wings to fly home.

"Carla, make sure to lock up. I don't want to come home to the entire guild again. Nor, Gajeel and Romeo." She nodded and flew off.

"CARLA!" Happy screeched, trying to fly out of Natsu's grasp. "MAX SPEED!" Happy yelled, and before I knew what happened, there was a large hole in the wall, and Natsu and Happy had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo! Sorry, my cousins were just here and I didn't (more like couldn't) find time or go on electronics except my phone. So here, is a chapter for you all, happy reading! P.S I might not put in all the pairings I was going to. Just you know, like three more than I thought I was going to. *smiles smugly* Enjoy!**

 **Levy- READINGGG!**

 **Gajeel- Calm down Shrimp!**

Chapter 7

Wendy

When I saw Lucy leave with Natsu practically clinging to her, I smiled smugly because I knew that she wasn't coming home. That's right, I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks. After the drama of the past few days, I was tired. I suddenly felt like I was gonna collapse right there. My knees started to buckle, but I smelled a familiar scent, and strong, warm arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Wendy! Stay awake, wouldja?" Romeo asked his dark purple eyes (Sorry if I got the eye color wrong!) glinting with amusement. I smiled back tiredly.

"Sorry, don't know why I'm so tired," I lied. I was too lazy to explain it to him.

"When do you want to start training?" Romeo asked. I gasped.

"I completely forgot! How about tomorrow?" He nodded and let me go. I hadn't realized he was still holding me. I stood up, still a bit woozy and groggy, but I was able to walk.

"Here, let me help, you look like you're going to face plant with every step. Romeo scooped me up, and bounced happily out of the guild. I was close enough to his face to see him blush when Mira called out something like: "ROWEN MOMENT!" I didn't know what it meant, but I still turned as red as Lucy's fire. He walked as smoothly as he could, but I couldn't fall asleep. Not because the ride was bumpy, but because Romeo was carrying me! Crazy right? I mean, how can I like someone soooo much, in just a few days? I wasn't even interested in boys before this! I don't understand it myself. I curled into my Red Camel jean jacket, and Romeo gave me his bright orange scarf. It smelled like him… And… And… Like freshly cut grass. With a hint of salt from an ocean. It was a familiar, comforting smell, and I snuggled into his chest. I felt him heat up, and his arms tensed. I smiled, happy with making him a bit uncomfortable. Gotta keep boys on their toes. With his extra body heat, I was warmer, and fell asleep rather quickly, but not before I felt soft lips on my forehead, and heard a quiet voice murmur, "Night Wendy."

I woke up, not in my apartment, but in a house. I rolled over, groaning, not wanting to wake up or even move. As I rolled over, I felt something stop me. Then something around my waist. And something against my back. My eyes flew open, and I heard soft breathing. I twisted my head to see dark purple hair and a cute sleeping face in the curve of my neck. I was… I was at Romeo's! I started to panic, but then he murmured, "Wendy, stop moving. And panicking. Levy knows you're here…" He yawned. I relaxed my muscles, and snuggled into Romeo, him pulling me closer as I did. My body heated up about five degrees.

"Do you have a fever, Wendy?" Romeo sat up. I realized, he was not wearing a shirt.

"WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT YOU LITTLE PERVERT?!" I yelled. Pots clanged in response and a loud curse word came from downstairs. I guessed.

"I-I got h-hot…" He stuttered, his face turning redder by the second. "Whatever! I'm tired and I want to sleep!" He glance away and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. I scooted over to him, and hugged him. He rolled over and hugged my back, laughing softly.

"Thanks for the goodnight kiss last night," I giggled, knowing I would make him nervous.

"I-uh- Well, you see, you-uh-" He shut up when I kissed him, his muscles tensing out of reflex, but then calming down, he kissed back. It was a short, quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, and I once again cuddled into his chest.

Romeo

After explaining the _very_ bad expierence last night to my parents, they agreed to let Wendy sleep in my room. I couldn't fall asleep on the floor, so I unconsciously (not), made my way over to the bed, and ended up sleeping next to Wendy. After eating breakfast, which Wendy ate faster than me, and washing up, we headed out back for training.

"So *grunt* why didn't you *grunt* drop me off *grunt* at my house?" Wendy said panting. She was using new spells while fighting me, and we were pretty equal once she got the hang of them. I stopped fighting when she asked, remembering the grotesque scene.

"WING ATTACK OF THE SKY DRAGON! DERNUS VERNIER!" (I have no idea if that's one of the enchantments she uses to upgrade her attacks. Just pretend she used all of them) I was blown backwards with such a force, that I blew through a wall in the house. My father came down, spouting more cuss words than a fountain could spurt water.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't realize you stopped fighting…" Wendy helped me out of the rubble. Once I got on my feet, I jumped up, feeling a spike of pain shoot through my right leg.

"Damn!" I grunted, looking down. There was a long gash from a window I must have hit. Wendy gasped, and suddenly pushed me to the ground, bending over me. My cheeks tinted pink. She spoke some words softly, I could barely hear them, and closed her eyes. Her hands were over my leg, and they started to glow a blueish-green. The pain disappeared, and Wendy fainted into my stomach.

I was right next to her while she slept in the guild infirmary. I kept nervously running a hand through my hair, pacing, and mumbling so much that Lucy and Natsu both slapped me, and Levy and Gajeel told me to get out. Those four are alike in so many ways. I grumbled and shuffled out, and plonked down next to Gray and Juvia, who were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Seriously, is that all they were doing these past days? After they started getting a bit handsy, I got up and almost ran away from the scene. I fell into a seat at the bar, and smiled at Cana who was drinking a beer, _she offered me some! Like, what the HELL?!_ Then I waved at Mira, who was quite cheery despite last nights, _events_. She sent me a grin.

"Soo, what didja do with Wendy last night?" Mira wiggled her eyebrows.

"You have a dirty mind," I growled, blushing like I was on fire.

"Oh? Your blush says different," she giggled. I glared.

"W-We're kids! A-And anyway, y-you made me un-uncomfortable," I stuttered, and Mira's smile grew. "I can't sit here any longer," I grumble, pushing the bar stool out with a high pitched squeak. I cringe and storm off. After finding no place else to sit, I walk back into the infirmary.

"Why are you back? Gajeel and I told you to get out. You were making us nervous," Levy asked, a bit of concern in her voice. "Was there a fight?" She whispered, glancing at her boyfriend and Natsu.

"What? A fight? Imma go pummel Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled, but not before placing a kiss on Lucy's cheek. For being a dunder-head, he was smooth with the girls. Gajeel ran out, yelling after him, and the girls just waved them off and sighed.

"Well Levy, as for the fight, no, but I'm sure those two will start one. Being back, Mira's giving me hell, and Gray and Juvia, well. Their… _Noises_ are giving me a headache. Worthy of hell." I grumbled and pouted and I sat in a wooden chair.

"Uh, Romeo? Natsu… He was gonna get Gray… Uh…. He put super glue on that chair," Lucy mumbled.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GET THIS CHAIR OFF MY ASS NOW!" I screamed, desperately pulling at the chair, my face was red with the effort. I stomped out of there, chair and all.

Wendy

After hearing Romeo scream, I started to wake up.

"Romeo, she's awake!" Levy shouted, and Romeo came in… With a chair attacked to him? His face was red and panting heavily. But he was smiling at me. So I smiled back.

"Are you okay? Why did you- Oh. My. God. Why didn't I think of this before?!" Romeo was parading around the room, waving his hands in the air like he was bloody Sherlock Holmes, ranting about healing magic. Healing magic. Oh. My. _GOD!_ Now, I know why he's ranting!

"I HEALED YOU! I FUCKING HEALED YOUR CUT, HOW? WHAT? OHMYGOD!" I was ranting now, just like him. And then, the whole guild was quite except for Romeo and I screaming at each other in disbelief. Then, we shut up.

" _What_ did you say, Wendy?" Natsu and Gray asked. Simultaneously. Also sending the other one glares in unison.

"I… Said I healed his cut… with my magic…" I spoke softly, just grasping how ridiculous that sounded. My sisters stared at me like I had a disease, the boys looked defensive of me against the guild members. The guild members. They were glaring at me. I scooted back on the bed, and right when I started to move, the guild exploded. Carla grabbed me, dragging me into the air. Carla was always there when I needed her. We soared through the air, the sounds of yelling from the stampede of my guild mates floating up to my sensitive ears. Gajeel, Natsu, along with their exceeds and my sisters, who now had exceeds, were right behind me. They were attacking the guild with fire, metal, and Romeo was down on the ground, giving them the 'Sky Dragon's Roar' probably trying to slow them down. He was doing a good job, but they kept running. I'm surprised Jet didn't use his magic. Then again, he's not the brightest bulb in the box. Romeo was sweating, heavily. He must have been using too much magic.

"Carla, drop me," I commanded.

"Not today Wendy," she scolded. But I was heavier. And I had magic. I flipped around so I was facing her, and,

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled, and I propelled myself away from Carla, and down to the ground.

I was able to land on my feet, and started sprinting to Romeo.

"Why do you want my magic," I asked briskly and coldly. The entire guild had stopped moving at my appearance.

"Well, I have a cold…" Someone peeped up.

"My cough has been getting worse," Wakaba said, smoke drifting from his mouth.

"I can heal that Wakaba. Stop smoking." I replied smugly. He grunted sheepishly and turned away. "As for the rest of you, I used to much magic healing one cut. I don't think it would be fair if just one person was healed." I stated. God, I sounded professional. A professional of what I'm not sure, but my tone was very strict.

"Damn Wendy," Romeo grinned. Then I grinned at him.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. I. Am. So. Sorry! I didn't mean to miss the last update, I just back from a surprised trip, and I didn't get to write! Please don't set Erza on me! This chapter will be GaLe filled to the brim. I hope. P.s I might start naming the chapters.** **P.s. Again, thanks to Ace for the great idea for this chapter. No one is dating yet in my mind. Again, no one asked. Just telling. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8. Mission Time

Levy P.O.V

After Romeo and Wendy showed off, we all headed back to the guild. Thank god for Sabertooth who was just walking by and their exceeds. Frosche, a sweet little cat dressed up in a frog outfit, dropped me five feet above ground after seeing his companion. But before I could hit the earth, something caught me. Correction, _someone_ caught me. I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of tangy metallic.

"Gajeel?" I asked, blushing. My tone was harsh.

"Mm? What Shrimp?"

"You better drop me like a bad habit. And let go of my ass." I hissed. He immediately let me down onto the soft mud briskly, but not before making sure I was balanced. I turned toward him to smile, but he was staring. Down. At an area.

"GAJEEL!" I slapped him as hard as I could and took off running. I heard his black exceed scold him for being so inappropriate, and he whined a reply,

"But she's so pretty! And tiny! I just wanna squish her…" I slowed to a walk and my face turned as red as Erza's hair.

After this morning's… _events_ ,I caught Wendy and Romeo holding hands, sneaking little smiles that they thought no one noticed. I looked over to Mira, who winked at me. I then excused myself from the table, and dragged Lucy out of Natsu's grasp, it looked like he was holding very tightly in a hug, and pulled her to the back of the guild. Mira, after giving Cana two barrels of beer, skipped over to us.

"Ladies," she smiled evilly. I returned the gesture, while Lucy glanced at us nervously.

"Levy… Mira, what is going on?" Lucy whispered. Mira shot her a confused look.

"Didn't Levy tell you?" she cocked her head. I smiled sheepishly.

"No, Levy, while saving my life, pulled me and dragged me back here where you two look ready to start a satanic cult." Lucy whined, sighing. Mira and I giggled.

"My sister, always the dreamer. Haven't you noticed Wendy and Romeo?" I smiled. She nodded. Then her face light up with a grin, and Mira and I nodded.

"We're going to set them up," she grinned. Then we started to come up with a plan.

While creating our plan, Lucy and Mira kept glancing at me, then past me, then to each other nodding. I couldn't understand it and it was making me nervous. I decided to shake it off and dismissed it as "silly girl" antics.

"Go." Mira commanded and we all sprung into action. I ran over to the request board, Lucy asked everyone _except_ Romeo and Wendy to meet her outside, and Mira distracted the young couple. It was going smoothly until I noticed Gajeel still sitting. We had agreed that _everyone_ would be going. I sent Mira a suspicious look, and she just grinned. I shook my head and wandered over to Master who had just gotten back from a Wizard Saint meeting. He nodded his head in approval and we headed out. Although we actually did need the money for rent, this was for Wendy and Romeo. But Lucy and I were gonna be a bit more… _Extensive._ In other words, we were going to ask Mira and Laxus to come along too. The former S-Class wizard was always matching others up, Lucy and I decided that she needed a taste of her own medicine.

Gajeel

When Lucy asked everyone except me and the sky dragon slayers outside, I knew something was fishy. I saw Levy over at the board, and my eyes traced her figure slowly. I used my razor sharp senses to smell, see, and hear her better. She smelled like leather from books, and wood, pine, clear and fresh. I have always wondered about that smell of wood. It didn't come naturally like her leather scent. It was something about where she had lived. I had thought of asking her about it, but after Wendy broke down, I guessed it wasn't good. I decided to let them share when they were ready. I saw the blunette in question looking at me strangely, and my heart skipped a beat. She quickly turned away, leaving my heart beating like I had ran 10 miles. I followed her confused gaze over to Mira, who was distracting the younger dragon slayers. Mira, the guild matchmaker, the way they ran off to the back, Lucy and Mira looking at me and Levy… It clicked.

"MIRAJANE! AH HELL NO! YOU LEAVE ME OUTTA THIS!" I yelled, pointing a finger at her. She gave me an innocent,

"What are you talking about Gajeel?" tilting her head. Damn she was a good actor, but it had clicked in my brain.

"You, and Bunny-Girl, trying to set me up with…" I trailed off, my face rapidly reaching the color of a ripe strawberry.

"I do set people up, but we were just discussing things like, oh say a surprise party for Gray and Juvia, for congrats on their quick marriage, but you ruined the surprise," she sighed unhappily and began to pout. I glanced over at the Pervy Popsicle and Juvia, and shuffled over to the red-faced mages. I noticed their matching rings. Gray's looked made of ice, Juvia's looked like water. They had the same pattern though.

"Congrats. Listen you Ice Prick, if you hurt Juvia, I will hunt you down and torture you, got it?" I growled lowly. Gray shook his head so hard that I thought he would get whiplash and it might fall off. I grunted, satisfied and sauntered back to my seat as the _"gang"_ came in, all smirking at Mira, Laxus and Romeo and Wendy. And Levy and I.

"Hey guys! We should _all_ go on a mission! I picked it out. Also why don't we invite Mira and Laxus and Juvia and Gray? This job is S-class so we can ask Erza too!" Levy bounced cheerfully. A ripple of happy approval ran through the group and Levy smiled brightly.

"Great! Lucy, you go ask those five, and the rest, go get packed!" I shifted in my seat, snatched Lily, and sprinted out the guild doors.

 **I know, short chapter, and more exciting action to come! I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, but then it would have to be really long, and I try to keep a minimum of 5-10 pages each chapter. Soo, review, they help me with improving my writing, and THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **Natsu- I would just burn the books, I get to bored…**

 **Lucy and Levy- NOOO!*slaps him***

 **Me- *brings in Erza***

 **Erza- Are you fighting?**

 **Everyone- No…**

 **Me- Bye, gotta go… Uh slay a dragon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo! First of all, go check out my new story, Dragons Unite. Soo, I almost didn't get to write this chapter, but I stayed up to do it. I hope I don't get caught, I have somewhere to be tomorrow. Your welcome!**

Chapter 9. Banana Split

Lucy

We trudged up the hill, talking amongst ourselves. I mainly chatted with Natsu and Happy. We talked about what fire was the best, when training would start, and how I got my powers. That last one was the main one. I thought that maybe I had always had magic. Natsu was stuck on the idea that when I was young, I lived with a dragon and he taught me magic. He also thought that Igneel had put a spell hiding my magic until I was this age. I just nodded and smiled, amused by his antics. The way his brow furrowed when thinking, when he pouted, and also when he smiled, all made me happy. I just felt better around him. I elbowed him when I saw Mira and Laxus bumping each other playfully, and giving tiny smiles at one another. Plan Miraxus was under way. I looked over to Levy and Gajeel, who was actually doing most of the talking, and Levy listening. The seemed to be very happy. I nodded at Natsu. GaLe was working too. Lastly I looked over to Romeo and Wendy. They were holding hands, and talking with each other. They were speaking in quite whispers, giggling and talking some more. Carla was chatting with Happy. Juvia and Gray were just staring at each other. Weird. I smiled. RoWen was going smoothly. I bounced up and down, happy to see my sisters and friends hitting it off with their crushes. Although, everyone had already kissed their crush. Still.

"Looks like everything is working. Although, I've yet to see Jellal," Natsu whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"Erza," Jellal popped out from behind a tree scaring the life out of all of us. I clutched Natsu's arms as he wrapped his muscled ones around me instinctively. All the girls were in the same position as me. I un-tensed when I recognized Jellal. Erza was happy, that's for sure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing. Jellal looked like someone had thrown him across the room, but he soon smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Erza.

"Where is Meldy and Ultear?" I saw Gray tense up at that name.

"I sent them on a mission by themselves. I wanted to join you," he grinned. Jellal looked like he never grinned.

"Girl, I ship it so hard," Mira whispered in my ear. I nodded earnestly.

"Jerza," I whispered to Levy, and she grinned.

"What Shrimp?" Gajeel mumbled and Levy told him to keep talking, winking at me.

"Lucyyyy, stop shipping and talk," Natsu whined.

"You'll have to catch me I yelled, sprinting away. I heard Natsu laugh, and we ran, hearing the others yell for us to stop. We didn't listen. I ran for a long time, Natsu always on my heels. Soon, the terrain changed and I was running on ice. _Slip._ My feet flew up in the air, over my head. I skidded to a halt in the middle of a cave. I must've fallen down a hole.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, panic coating his voice.

"Down here Natsu! I'm fine." By fine I meant with my heels folded over, with my butt up in the air. I couldn't really move.

"Guess you fell head over heels for me!" He chuckled. I frowned.

"Uhh-nuhh. Nuhh-unuh." I grunted, rolling. I finally rolled onto my feet, able to get out of the position.

"Wow, we ran far." Natsu mumbled. Despite being a fire dragon slayer, I shivered.

"Huh, I thought I would always be warm…" I muttered, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"No, this ice is weird, I'm cold too…" He walked over to me and placed him arms around my shoulders and pulled me to him. He was warm no matter what he said.

Natsu

Lucy fell asleep in my arms. I studied her closely, not wanting to forget seeing her sleeping peacefully. Her hair was covering her face, and she had wrapped her arms around me. I was lying on the ice, Lucy's head on my chest, when I heard:

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san!" Wendy ran up to us, smiling. I pulled her in for a side hug. Everyone filtered into the cave, and Jellal stated that we would be camping here after some discussion with Erza. We all met in the middle of the cave, Lucy now awake, and divided the supplies. Once we were done, a strong wind came from the top of the cave, blowing everyone in different directions. Happy and Carla, Mira and Laxus, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and Lily, Wendy and Romeo, Jellal and Erza, and Lucy and I. Once we started to get up, huge blue ice walls slammed down, blocking us off from one another.

 **Short chapter but my mom told me to go to sleep… I just had to finish the chapter. So, we didn't find out how the girls got their powers, but everyone got separated!*Dun Dun Dun!* Byee, and please review and check out my other story, Dragons Unite. Also, what should I rename this?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo! So I renamed it thanks to Opal-Wings1002. I am now updating on Thursdays and I hope you liked the last chapter. What will happen? O.O This chapter, I will be switching between the pairs to let you know what's going on. This will all be in third person pov.**

Chapter 10. Reunited!

 **Romeo & Wendy**

The two sky dragon slayers stood up, brushing off all the snow of themselves.

"We have to get back to everyone!" Wendy yelled. She started to run at the wall while Romeo stood there, dumbfounded.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang! Sky Dragon's Claw! Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy was sweating, but she kept hitting the wall with attacks. She never made a crack. After all her magic was gone she looked over to Romeo.

"Come on! I'm all out of magic!" Wendy yelled, walking over to him. He shook his head.

"Somethings funny about the ice. I could feel magic radiating from it. We're better off trying to navigate the cave, I'll carry you." Without another word, Romeo scooped the tiny blunette up in his arms and started to walk into the icy cave.

 **Gray & Juvia**

"Gray-Sama, Juvia's scared!" Juvia cried, clutching the ice mage's arm. He patted her back, but he wasn't totally focused. "Gray-Sama, what's wrong?" She asked, tapping his shoulder. He slowly turned to look at her.

"Somethin's in the ice. I don't know what, but I feel magic coming from it. I don't like this cave, let's get out. I'm guessing it's senseless to try to break through the wall. We better start walking," He muttered. Juvia nodded and grabbed his hand as the pair walked into the dark cave, not knowing what was ahead.

 **Mira & Laxus**

"We can't break through it." The pair of mages said in unison. They turned to look at each other.

"I felt the magic coming off of it," Laxus muttered. Mira nodded.

"Do think the others will figure it out?" Mira asked, worry written over her pretty face.

"Once they can't break through it, I'm sure they'll realize." He said monotone. Again, Mira nodded.

"I wonder why there is magic? Do you think this could be Hakobe ice from that job on the board?" Mira fumed. Laxus grunted.

"Use your words, you're not a boar." Mira scolded. Laxus rolled his eyes,

" _Yes._ I believe it could be. Happy?" He looked over at her.

"Yes. Let's go!" Mira grabbed his hand, and a jolt of electricity ran through both of them. Literally.

 **Erza & Jellal**

"What caused this, Jellal?" the scarlet haired woman turned to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe an earthquake?" He said, but it sounded ridiculous to both of the wizards. They both felt the magic coming off of it in waves.

"Is it Gray's? No, his doesn't radiate magic, only him," Jellal thought aloud. Erza sighed.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it. It makes me uneasy, we should try to find a path out of here," Erza spoke sternly.

"I like the way-"Jellal started. _Started._

"DAMMIT, BREAK! I SWEAR IF DROOPY EYES DID THIS, I'LL KILL HIM!" a _very_ familiar voice screeched.

"Natsu! You could start an avalanche above us! There were mountains not far from here!" another voice scolded.

"Lucy? Natsu?! Is that you?! It's Erza!" Erza yelled into the ice on her right side.

"ERZA? WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN THE WALLS?" Erza and Jellal sighed, and heard Lucy sigh on the other side. None of them tried to explain the situation to the dense fire mage.

"The ice won't break, and like I've been _trying_ to say, I feel magic coming off of it. Is it just me?" Lucy's disembodied voice yelled.

"No we feel it too. We were gonna start trying to walk out of here, find our way through the caves," Jellal answered. _There goes my time with Erza…_

"JELLAL? YOU'RE IN THE WALL TOO?!" Natsu yelled. Everyone smacked their hands to their heads.

"Just start walking Natsu."

 **Levy & Gajeel & Lily**

"Shrimp?! You okay?" a gruff voice spoke. The iron dragon slayers were stuck in the darkest section of the cave.

"I'm fine Gajeel! I can see you, just don't move. Even with my advanced sight, I almost can't see a thing!" The pipsqueak of a girl called back. She was replied with a grunt. With a bit of stumbling, she grabbed a muscled arm, and held on tight.

"Iron Dragon-"

"It's not gonna work Gajeel. There's magic, don't you feel it?" Levy asked. Gajeel stood still. He put his hand to the floor, and felt the pulse of magic. He nodded.

"I don't think it's gonna break even if you punch it a thousand times."

"Gajeel, Levy?" a rough voice asked, sounding pained.

"Lily!" the slayers exclaimed. They rushed over to where the voice of the black exceed was heard, and both grabbed something soft and fluffy.

"Ow! Don't squeeze my stomach with your uncut nails Gajeel! Let Levy carry me!" the exceed yelled. Levy glanced over at the pierced man, and even in the darkness Gajeel could see her smirk.

"Hggfh." He grunted, crossing him arms over chest like a pouty kid. Levy scooped up Lily and cuddled him to her chest. Gajeel secretly wished that was him.

"Did someone eat your cookie Gajeel?" Lily asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. He knew what his partner was thinking. He also knew he was grateful for the darkness to cover his red face.

"Shut up!"

 **Happy & Carla**

"Carla?! Are you okay?" Happy flew over to Carla in the blink of an eye.

"I'm fine!" The white cat pushed herself up, but when she tried to balance out, her right leg gave out, and she fell flat on her tush.

"Uh-huh. My eyes-and fish- tell me different," Happy looked down at the she-exceed. Carla huffed, and put her paws up in the air. With a look of pure happiness and victory, the blue cat (pun unintended) grabbed her paws and pulled her up. He then slung an arm over her shoulder and faced the wall.

"I guess it's useless to try to break it. We aren't strong enough. I guess we'll have to walk outta here. I don't know how long we'll be in here, and I think it's better to save our magic in case we need it," the tom-cat said. Carla turned to him.

"You. Made. Sense!" She yelled, eyes wide with amusement.

"Your mean! But pretty!" Happy whined. The cats turned to walk into the cave.

 **Natsu & Lucy**

"DAMMIT, BREAK! I SWEAR IF DROOPY EYES DID THIS, I'LL KILL HIM!" Natsu yelled. He pounded a fiery fist against the frozen wall. Lucy sat on the ground, covering her ears. Natsu wouldn't stop yelling. She was getting tired of it.

"Natsu! You could start an avalanche above us! There were mountains not far from here!" Lucy yelled. He froze and turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, with a matching smile. Lucy sighed.

"Lucy? Natsu?! Is that you?! It's Erza!" A voice yelled from what sounded like the left. The two dragon slayers turned to face the wall.

"ERZA? WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN THE WALLS?" Natsu smushed his face up to the ice. Lucy sighed, and was pretty sure she heard the other two mages do the same. She didn't even try to explain things to her partner.

"The ice won't break, and like I've been _trying_ to say, I feel magic coming off of it. Is it just me?" Lucy yelled. Natsu still hadn't moved his face. Lucy rolled her brown eyes.

"No we feel it too. We were gonna start trying to walk out of here, find our way through the caves," Jellal answered. He sounded disappointed, and Lucy guessed why. She said nothing.

"JELLAL? YOU'RE IN THE WALL TOO?!" Natsu yelled. Lucy wondered why he wasn't moving his face. She face palmed, making a loud _smack._

"Just start walking Natsu." Lucy sighed.

"Um… Luce?" She turned.

"Yeah?"

"I'm… Stuck."

"Oh my god Natsu. What should I do with you?" she walked over, and focused on making small fires in her palms. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she opened them to find tiny balls of fire floating in them. She smiled and smacked them right onto Natsu's cheeks. After five minutes, the pair started to move.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooo! So, this chapter, things will be getting interesting…. Ooo! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11. The Easy Way, and the Hard Way

 **Romeo & Wendy**

"Wenddyy, are you less tired now, I'm getting sore. You're not fat or anything, but…" Romeo trailed off. He and Wendy had been walking- correction, _he_ had been walking and Wendy had been resting in his arms- for a while.

"I guess," Wendy had liked being carried, but she understood if he was getting tired. She didn't understand what happened when he dropped her onto the ground and sat down. The little blunette rubbed her butt sorely, and scooted over to him.

"Come on, the sooner we get out of here the better," Wendy grabbed Romeo's arm, and yanked him up with surprising strength. He nearly flew forward. Wendy supported him slightly while they waked; something in this cave was doing bad things to him. It felt like his strength and magic was slipping away. He didn't tell Wendy because she will freak out. But, he was sure she could tell by the way she kept looking over at him. He would just smile and look forward. But soon, he started to smell something. He couldn't remember though, his brain was foggy. He kept trying, and the smell got stronger.

"Romeo." Wendy whispered

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking over.

"Look." Wendy pointed, and something moved.

"PRETTY LADY!"

 **Gray & Juvia**

"Hey, Juvia," Gray murmured.

"Yes, Gray-Sama?" Juvia chirped.

"Do you think this could be Hakobe Ice? Like, from that mission Natsu and Lisanna went on?" Gray picked up a chunk and turned it over in his palm.

"Juvia was thinking that, and was sure that the others are too, but I think that it was only in that mountain. And Natsu would know and have warned Lucy."

"Are you sure?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… No." Juvia sighed. Gray continued to study the ice as they walked, hand in hand. The ice glittered, and he tried to control it, but it felt like the ice tried to take control of him. He sighed, and threw it over his shoulder.

"Gray-Sama, when did you start to like Juvia?" Juvia asked casually. Gray opened his mouth.

"Well- I-*Cough, cough, cough*" He started to hack. Luckily, he had seen something that had scared the shit out of him.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia placed a hand on his back as he got back up, and his coughing ceased. He put a hand up to her to show his was fine. Another little cough escaped, but he was running towards a giant ice cube.

"No way…" Gray murmured.

"Is that?"

"Yes. It is," He said shakily. He had never been more terrified of ice.

 **Mira & Laxus**

"Laxus?"

"Hm." He grunted. He had his arms folded over his chest to give him warmth. He had given his jacket to the shivering Mirajane.

"Would you like this back? Your breathing is shaking, and your teeth sound like drills." Mira giggled. That warmed him right up.

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mira asked. He nodded.

"Laxus, do you think that Ever likes Elf-nee?" Mira asked, grinning slyly.

"Definitely." Laxus smirked at her.

"Good. Elf-nee likes her. It's a bit sad. He's really desperate, but won't take advice. He says-"

"Let me guess. 'A man gets his own girl! On his own! Manly!" He flexed. He didn't realize that Mira was as pale as the ice around them.

"Laxus." She murmured. He stopped flexing and looked over. He tried to follow Mira's eyes, but he didn't need to once he saw the ceiling.

"I didn't do this."

"I- I know."

"Well, this is more than I put up. We're, well, I dare say fucked."

 **Erza & Jellal**

"HEY, ERZA, JELLAL, ONCE WE'RE OUTTA HERE, I'LL GET YA OUTTA THE WALL!" Natsu yelled.

"Dear Lord. Natsu! WE'RE NOT IN THE WALL!" Jellal yelled.

"I think his head is." Erza murmured. Jellal chuckled.

"WHY DIDN'T YA SAY SO?" He yelled.

"So anyway, Jellal, how's things with Meredy and Ultear?"

"Good. Great even. We have taken out…" He thought. "62 dark guilds." Erza's eyes widened slightly.

"What? They're weak, unorganized, and quite annoyingly cocky."

"That's amazing! Have you 'redeemed' yourselves yet?" Erza made air quotes. Jellal shook his head, and the scarlet haired re-quip mage sighed.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Erza?" She hadn't finished her sentence.

"Who. Made. This?" her voice quaked with fear and anger.

"What?" She turned his head to what she was staring at.

"Jellal? Erza? Are you okay?" Lucy asked. She got no reply as the two mages stared at their terrifying past.

 **Happy & Carla**

"Carla, I can carry you!" Happy said. The white exceed shook her head.

"No need. I can walk- Happy!" A blue tail wrapped around her waist as she nearly fell. She had put too much weight on her foot, and it had given out.

"You have already used up too much magic carrying me before!" Carla tried to pry his tail off, only to have it coil tighter.

"Carla! Your. Hurt! I'll always have magic if you're hurt!" Happy squeaked.

"I can fly Happy." Carla smirked.

"WHATTT?" Happy nearly dropped her, but waited until she had spread her wings. "Why didn't you say before?"

"I was tired, and my magic wasn't full capacity."

"Yeah well, mine's no capacity!" Happy yelled as his wings poofed away. This time Carla grabbed him.

"Thanks Carla."

"No thanks needed Tom-Cat." She said professionally. They flew a little while longer. Then Carla nearly veered off into an icicle.

"Carla!" Happy squealed.

"Happy. Look." The she-cat weakly said.

"What?! Fish?!" Happy snapped his head forward, only to have the same reaction.

"Carla." Happy murmured. He saw the Carla's coffee brown eyes dilated and glassy as she remembered her memories.

 **Gajeel & Levy & Lily**

"Levy, how are you _soo_ warm?" Lily purred.

"I don't know, I think it's Gajeel, he's really warm."

"Mmm, I don't think so. Your arms are really soft too!" Lily smirked at Gajeel. _Damn cat's lucky I'm not strangling him. Although, it's so dark that Levy wouldn't see…_ Gajeel growled at Lily.

"I moisturize." Levy smiled.

"You do smell good!"

"Lily!" Gajeel roared. The cat just snuggled into Levy, pretending to be scared.

"What, am I gonna wake the 'inner dragon'?" Lily smirked deviously. Gajeel blushed more than Natsu could blow fire.

"'Inner dragon'?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, Gajeel has-"

"A big lizard in my stomach, and if you smell like fruit or like those lotions, I get hungry." Gajeel rushed. Glaring at Lily. Who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Fair enough."

"Hey. Gajeel."

"What, cat?!" Gajeel snapped. Lily didn't flinch unlike Levy.

"Look." Lily knew that Gajeel wouldn't do this. Again.

"That's-"Levy smacked her hand to her mouth, tears forming.

"I know." Gajeel growled. He was gonna kill whoever made his past mistake.

 **Lucy & Natsu**

"Natsu? Do you miss your dad?" Lucy asked. She didn't miss hers, but she wanted to know what a real one was like. Even if it was a dragon.

"A lot, but everyone takes my mind off of him. Actually, before you came, all I did was look for him." Natsu put a finger to his chin. Lucy hung her head in front of him, she had stubbed her toe, and had broken it, so she was riding on Natsu's back. He didn't mind.

"Hey, what was your dad like Luce?" Wrong question. Lucy's muscles tightened, just slightly, but Natsu had felt it.

"What… is he dead? Sorry Lucy-"

"He's not dead. Just, umm don't ask."

"Okay. So, what did you do at your house?"

"Let's talk more about you." Lucy tried to keep her voice steady.

"Okay. Hi, I'm Natsu, my favorite thing is fighting, favorite food is fire, or anything spicy, I love Fairy Tail- What?" Lucy giggled.

"Not a resume, a story."

"Oh. Well, one time, I went on a mission with Erza, Gray, and Happy. We were just there to break a curse, but it turned out that-" Lucy grabbed his shoulder, and Natsu felt her hand shaking. He felt the fear coming off her in waves.

"Lucy, hello sweetheart! Where are your sisters?" A cold voice chirped. Natsu swung Lucy down and held her princess style. She clutched him tightly, but look at the figure surrounded by darkness with defiance and fear. It was an even mixture.

"I don't know who you are-"

"Jude Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." Lucy tensed up again.

"Dad?"

 **O.O Whoa! I didn't know I was gonna take it there, but okay brain! I think I gave a lot of obvious hints, but I think that was a serious plot twist. Let me know what you think is gonna happen in the reviews. Also, leave one while you're down there!** **J** **Byyeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo! Sorry, my computer broke down, so I couldn't get this up in time. It just rebooted a few days ago but kept dying before I could update anything. Anyway, exciting chapter! I'm squealing right now I'm really excited. Soo, let's roll!**

Chapter 12. Resurfaced

 **Romeo & Wendy**

Romeo stood, paralyzed in fear as the Vulcan came jumping out. His eyes were glassy, and he didn't even hear Wendy scream for him to help.

 _Vulcans. My dad killed 19 of them. The twentieth one took him over… without Natsu, I wouldn't have a dad._ The Vulcan was trying to smooch Wendy, who was doing her best since she was still low on magic. Her tiny fists didn't do much though.

"ROMEO!" She screamed. The Vulcan, clearly annoyed, was glowing gold, and Wendy was seeping into him. "HELP!" Wendy yelled again. This time, Romeo moved toward her, the life back in his eyes. His purple bangs covered his eyes, and his tiny body shook with anger and fear.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" He shouted, and sprinted towards the monkey. Wendy had been halfway into the Take-Over process was thrown to the ground from the impact, shaking slightly. Romeo, on the other hand, was moving faster than light. His punches were backed by the air swirling around them, and his kicks seemed to be pushed by the wind. The little mage didn't stop pummeling the monkey until Wendy had pried him off, Romeo kicking and screaming with tears rolling down his face.

"Romeo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The tiny girl spoke with a soft voice. Romeo just shook his head and choked out another sob. He took a deep breath, and was able to speak once again.

"M-my dad was Taken-Over b-by one of these p-perverted apes!" Romeo yelled, disgust creeping across his face. But that soon replaced by humor.

"Well, at least it suited him," he muttered. Wendy giggled. He gave her a weak smile and continued.

"Natsu and Happy had to whoop the monkey's ass just to get him out. And… I almost let the same thing happen to you because… because of _my stupid fears!_ " Romeo screamed, slapping his hands onto his face. Wendy shushed him and rubbed his back.

"It's fine. Just calm down." Wendy soothed. His body still shook slightly, but he was able to stand.

"Boy and Girl!" A dumb voice yelled. Wendy's eyes widened in fear, and Romeo's head shot up in recognition. The young mages slowly turned around, to find a pack of Snow Vulcan staring right at them.

 **Gray & Juvia**

"Gray-Sama? I-is that-"

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE FUCK-"Gray screamed, only to have Juvia cup his face with her hands.

"Gray." She dropped the honorifics. He gulped. She never dropped the honorifics.

"Who-who brought back D-Deliora? Who the fuck did it, I'll send 'em to hell!" He started to sob, sinking to the floor. _I thought I overcame this long ago. Why is it still haunting me?_ He cried harder, while held his hand, saying things in a gentle voice. His sobs slowly trickled down into a small, silent cry, whispering about 'who brought back Deliora, I'm gonna kill them.' Gray peered up at the demon, and more tears came, and Juvia hugged him. But that all stopped when a loud crack was heard resonating through the cave. And Gray's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"N-no. N-n-no! No!" He screamed, grabbing his fiancé and sprinting through the cave. Many more cracks were heard, and then, the cave ceiling shook when a deafening roar was released.

"Shit! Juvia, run!" He yelled, pushing her away, but the blunette shook her head defiantly.

"Juvia will not leave her beloved to fight the demon that hurt him!" Her cobalt blue eyes flashed with anger and stubbornness, and Gray knew that she wasn't going anywhere. The ink-haired mage and the water wizard turned toward the loud sounds of large feet on ice. Gray's face was stained with tears, but he knew that he wouldn't ever dry them, not with his nakama right there.

"Damn you Deliora," he murmured, and ran straight at the demon as it rounded the corner. Deliora let out an annoyed growl, and kicked him away, sending him flying and into the wall, but not before one of the icicles on the floor grazed his stomach. Juvia turned as he let out a cry of agony, but she melted into a puddle as Deliora took a swing at her.

"Water Lock!" She yelled, and Deliora was trapped. With only a few seconds passed, she was sweating with all the magic it took.

"Gray-Sama! Freeze it!" She cried. Her eyes darted to the side as a shirtless, ice-mage ran past her.

"Ice Make: Unlimited Freeze!" He cried. Ropes of ice shot from his hands and ran around Juvia's 'Water Lock' and encased the demon. It was soon out cold, and Juvia fell to the ground, panting. Gray, once done, looked at his work. There stood Deliora frozen in ice. He smirked and helped Juvia up. Then he whispered.

"Ice Make: Shatter." (A/N: I made up those two spells, I didn't know what I could use.) He glared at the ice as it stayed froze.

"Ice Make: Shatter!" He said, a little more insistent. The ice did not break.

"ICE MAKE-"

"ROAR!" Gray was cut off as Deliora shattered the ice and came stomping at the two Fairy Tail wizards.

 **Mira & Laxus**

The two S-class mages, one former, walked in a circle with wide eyes as they took in the sight.

"The Thunder Palace… Tripled in size. Deadly, but amazing." Laxus whispered. Mira just nodded.

"But… Laxus! How do we destroy it without killing ourselves?! In magnolia, that was a different story, but now, there's two of us and triple the lacrimas! And I'm guessing they work just like yours did!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yeah. But I am a dragon slayer. And lighting is my element. I can just eat it!" He smirked. Mira looked at him with a face of astonishment and disbelief.

"I don't think that'll work, but you can try." Mira said. "But, I'll help too," She poofed into her 'Satan Soul'.

"Nuh-uh! These lacrimas-while having triple the number-are tripled in size as well. One, or two of these, depending on the person, could kill you." Laxus explained. Mira sighed, and poofed back into herself.

"Just be careful." She yelled. He gave her a thumbs up, and got into a fighting stance.

"Lightning Dragon's… ROAR!" He yelled, and slowly walked in a circle as yellow bolts of electricity came streaming out of his mouth, breaking the lacrimas as he walked in a circle pattern.

"There see? All goo-" he was interrupted when millions of bolts of electricity came striking down on him. He was able to eat many, but was soon overwhelmed. Fried and blackened, Laxus fell to the ground, little bolts of electricity running over his body like snakes.

"LAXUS!" Mira screamed, and ran toward him, sliding on her knees when she tripped. Checking his pulse, Mirajane sighed.

"Well, you got rid of all of them," she smiled softly, ruffling the frazzled dragon slayer's hair. But then, there was a poof. She looked up. And there were more lacrimas than last time, lined up in a circle around them, with a timer that read: ' _10:00min'._

 **Erza & Jellal**

Tears and beads of sweat streamed freely down both mages faces as they hacked away at the charged Tower of Heaven. Erza used many types of armor, her Purgatory armor, Thunder armor, and her Black Wing armor. Heaven's wheel too. Jellal used his magic circles.

"We don't… seem to be getting… anywhere!" Jellal yelled in frustration, wiping sweat off of his face. Erza slammed her hammer on the lacrimas with a grunt.

"Whoever did this… will never eat another cake. Or see another sunset," Erza growled. Jellal gulped nervously, when Erza talks about cake… Things are going to get serious.

"We just need to destroy this," Jellal stated, and made another magic circle. The purple circle flickered and then disappeared, Jellal panting. Erza shoved him to the ground, him landing with a grunt on the ice. Changing into her Heaven's Wheel again, she summoned many swords, more than she did when Laxus put up his lacrimas. Then, with a nod of her head, the silver swords went flying at the huge lacrimas. A chunk of lacrimas fell down and made crater right next to Jellal who jumped back in fright. Erza smiled as she glanced at the lacrima. But as the ice and dust cleared, it was a small chunk of the lacrimas, and her face fell. She glared at the chunk as she fell to her knees, magic gone.

 **Happy & Carla**

Carla looked around at all the exceeds trapped in cages, yowling at the two exceeds to save them. They pounded at the bars, and Happy swung out of Carla's grip and latched onto a cage, pulling on the lock. He looked at Carla, sadness on his face.

"No luck," he murmured. Carla nodded and looked around the room once more, but something caught her eye. A big gun, like the one in Edolas. The one that turned exceeds into magic filled lacrimas.

"HAPPY!" She screeched, and pointed a shivering paw at the machine. Happy leapt down and hugged her shaking body.

"Come on, we have to go dismantle it!" He yelled, and grabbed her by the paw. But as they got closer, and more exceeds yelled and pleaded for them to save them, they noticed more of the machines. And more. And more. And there was a timer. It read ' _10:00min'._ (A/N sorry this one was short, I didn't really know what to do for them.)

 **Levy & Gajeel & Lily**

Levy screeched and sobbed into Gajeel's shirt.

"Come on Shrimp! We have to get them down!" Gajeel growled. They ran over to Jet and Droy, who were bloodied and bruised. They were against the cold ice, chained by their arms. Their heads hung down, unconscious. Lily crawled Gajeel's arm and picked the locks with his claws, and with a click, each one popped off. Levy cradled them, and after ten minutes of bandaging, Jet and Droy's eyes popped open. They bolted up, and looked around, a wild look in their eyes. They studied Levy, and then Gajeel. They growled and pushed a squealing Levy behind them.

"Levy, run!" They yelled. Levy just looked at them.

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"Because, Gajeel's a monster!" Jet snarled.

"He did this to us!" Droy added. Levy's soft brown eyes widened in disbelief.

"N-no. I was on a mission with him…" she murmured.

"I thought you changed Gajeel!" Jet lunged with his speed backing him up. He punched the wide-eyed Gajeel square in the jaw. The Dragon Slayer looked up as Droy made a fist out of plants and smashed it down onto him. He didn't hit them as they continued to pummel him. Levy screamed and cried as she told Jet and Droy to stop, but they ignored her.

"HE'S NOT FIGHTING BACK! HE'S NOT FIGHTING BACK!" She screamed, and yanked on Droy's shoulders, trying to get him to listen. He pushed her into a wall, and she let out a small grunt. She had cut herself on an icicle on her slide, and a deep gash decorated her shoulder. She let out a small hiss.

"Alright," she grunted. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" She let loose a big cloud of metal, and that threw the two mages against the wall. Their forms flickered as they collided with the wall, and then they got up, insane grins on their faces. Gajeel's face hardened.

"Shit."

 **Lucy & Natsu**

"Dad?" Lucy muttered. Jude stepped out of the shadows, a mad smile slapped on his face.

"Lucy! It's so good to see you! Now, don't tell me, you love him, he made you and your sisters run away-"

"YOU made us run away!" Lucy slid off Natsu's back. She slowly limped forward until she was eye level with her father. Then, she spit in his face. Jude, briskly wiped it off, keeping his smile.

"Ahh, that too. It was great to hear you scream, and Levy and Wendy yell your name. Little did they know that you were chained up in the room next to them, getting hit by your servants." Natsu inhaled sharply.

"Lucy, why didn't you say anything?" He murmured.

"Anyway, I hope that your little flash of the past was as good as I hoped. I have to go check on your friends now. Toodles!" Jude turned, lifting a hand and waving as the darkness enveloped him. Natsu, who had been too shocked to move, ran to the shaking blonde.

"Luce, Luce, Luce. Shh," he patted her head as she sobbed into his shirt. Natsu thought about what Jude had said.

"I swear, if you touch on hair on my nakama's head, I'll burn you alive."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooo! I'm very angry! This stupid computer deleted the document just before I was gonna post it with my other stories (Dragons Unite and Karaoke Drama) My computer wouldn't let me post it, so that's why it's late. I'm sorry! Enjoy! OMG MY FAVORITE SONG IS PLAYING!**

Chapter 13. Overcoming It.

 **Romeo & Wendy**

"Romeo?" Wendy whispered. He just stared as the Vulcans slowly knuckle walked toward them.

"What're we gonna do?! I'm outta magic, and so are you Wendy!" He shouted, clutching his head. He sniffed as sadness and frustration threatened to overcome him. He sniffed again, and the air smelled cleaner. Fresher. Crisper.

"Wendy!" He said, snapping his head up.

"Yeah?" the tiny blunette sulked.

"The air!" He blurted. She raised a brow, not taking an eye off of the monkeys.

"What?" she asked, exasperated. Romeo sighed.

"The air! It has ethernanos!" He explained. Wendy now faced him, looking like a fish. "Ethernanos are raw magic. If we eat the air, we'll activate Dragon Force!" He immediately started shoveling air into his mouth. Wendy, never having done this, just thought. She thought about the air, how it felt, and cool it was, what it smelled like when she breathed in. And she opened her mouth, and air seeped in. Wiping her mouth, she smiled. She'd never felt better! Looking over to Romeo, she saw that he didn't look human; he had blue scales lining his face, hands and legs. His nails had grown into claws and his fangs were longer. His hair was now Natsu-pink! Plus, little feathery white wings had sprouted from his joints, his eyes were also hot pink. Turning toward the Vulcans, Wendy caught a glance of herself in the ice. She looked badass, just like Romeo. Sending each other a smirk, they roared and jumped on the Vulcans.

 **Gray & Juvia**

"Shit!" Gray yelled, grabbing Juvia by her wrist. They slid out of the way of a large foot just before they got smushed. Gray's hands started to glow as he started another spell.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" He shouted. A large hammer smashed onto Deliora's head, but on impact it shattered.

"Dammit," Gray muttered. Juvia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Juvia's got this!" and off she ran, Gray left reaching out for air.

"Water Nebula!" She shouted, and water sprouted from her hands. Little did she know that Deliora's foot was hovering over her head, the demon smirked at Gray, looking down and then up.

"No," his voice broke. He was rooted to the spot, voice not working. His eyes were open wide. The demon broke into a maniacal grin and nodded a _Yes? Yes!_

"NO!" Gray screeched. Too late. The water mage looked up with worry. And then the foot slammed onto her.

"YES!" The demon roared.

" _No!"_ Gray cried. He looked to the demon. Glaring with every single ounce of hate in him, he ran faster than he ever had.

"Ice Make: Floor," he murmured, placing a hand on the ice, still sprinting. The ice crawled out from under his hand, spreading out. Gray was now sliding along, quicker than running.

" _You. Take."_ His hands glowed bright with frosty blue aura. " _Everything. From. Me!"_ He screamed. Out of his hands shot icy lances and arrows, swords and thorns, even spears and animals. All hurling at the demon who was just staring. He fell to the floor, dead, impaled with ice fueled by hatred and hurt. Running to his fiancée, Gray let the tears fall again. He clutched her pale body, sobbing.

" _No! No… Juvia!"_ He sobbed, clutching her tighter. He felt a tiny hand rub his back. He blinked away his tears to see his fiancée smiling weakly at him.

"Juvia… Is here…" She murmured. Gray chuckled, grabbing her tightly. Scooping her up, he started to walk deeper into the cave, keeping a finger on her pulse.

"Juvia is tired. Juvia will sleep," she muttered, placing her cheek on his bare shoulder. Gray, panicking, tried to keep her attention on him.

"No! D-don't sleep! You have to tell our millions of kids how we met, our first kiss, how I fell in love with you!" He yelled. Her pulse was slowing. Rapidly.

 **Mira & Laxus**

"Laxus! Wake up!" Mira shook the blonde violently. He coughed out some smoke, and sat up.

"They-they respawned!" Mira yelled. Laxus looked up, eyes widening.

"I-I've never gotten them to r- _respawn!"_ He stuttered. Recollecting himself, he took a breath.

"We just need to find a control box," he stated, and started to run around, looking behind every chunk of ice. Mira started to peer hopelessly behind the ice, but she found a tiny iron box.

"We need Gajeel," she muttered. "Laxus! Found it!" she called. The lightning slayer soon jogged over, grinning.

"Great, now destroy it!" Mira smiled up at him, once again transforming into her 'Satan Soul'.

"That's what Fairy Tail does best," she smirked, her hands glowing with a dark purple light. She muttered a spell and a blast of dark magic hit the tiny box. It was mildly damaged by the hit, the top blown off. They heard a beep and flipped around, watching the timer go from 9:46 to 5:00 minutes. Mira gulped nervously and sent another blast at the box, destroying more of the wires. Another beep, and 3:00 minutes disappeared into thin air.

"Mira! Hurry!" Laxus ushered. The blue eyed mage gritted her teeth, muttering another spell. Before she sent a blast, she punched Laxus in the face.

"I'm hurryin' ya idiot!" She yelled, and struck the box as the timer hit 0:01 second. Mira poofed back into herself, slouching with relief. Laxus patted her back as the lacrimas vanished one by one.

"It's all good, ya She-Devil."

 **Erza & Jellal**

Erza scrambled to the top of the tower. She didn't look down. When the red head got to the top, she nearly howled with anger. She slammed the red button at the top and jumped down, the tower exploding behind her. Landing on Jellal, she stomped off.

"The hell happened up there?" Jellal muttered.

"Someone's played a bad trick. They need to be punished." Erza stated, grabbing Jellal by the hair and dragging him down the icy tunnel.

 **Happy & Carla **

The exceeds had scratched furiously at the thousands of machines. They had many more to go.

"Carla! I'm gonna go look for a control box!" Happy squeaked. He kicked off his lacrima gun and circled around the room. He sped all the way to the end, no box. To the middle of the room, no box. To the other end, no box.

"Where is it?!" He shouted angrily. Suddenly, he thought of the one place most people can't go: the ceiling. He looked up, and sure enough; there it was. Grey and big. He glared at it, and flew up. He pushed a few buttons, but they just beeped and the timer sped up. He ripped off the top and started to shred the wires desperately, and the timer fizzled. It still continued to tick, but Happy knew what he had to do. Ripping the last wire, the timer fizzled out and didn't turn on again. Loud cheers were heard by the exceeds as their cages clicked open. They cheered and hugged Happy and Carla.

"Thank you Happy." Carla smiled.

"Aye!"

 **Levy & Gajeel & Lily**

"Fuck off!" Gajeel yelled, nailing the fake-Jet in the jaw. His hand hadn't been flesh either. With a sickening _snap,_ fake-Jet's head snapped into place and grinned creepily.

"You d-d-d-did this to us-us-us," the hologram stuttered. It sprinted at Gajeel, who was growling, annoyed.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Levy yelled, her arm hitting fake-Droy in the stomach. Pantherlily sliced at his head. With one last crazy laugh, fake-Droy disappeared.

"Argh!" Gajeel grunted. Jet had slammed into him, locking him against the wall.

"You beat us! You made your nakama BLEED!" He drew the word out, and with each syllable, Gajeel fought less.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Levy cried. She stood there, glaring angrily at the hologram. It went out the same way as it's counter-part, laughing.

"Gajeel? What did they mean?" Levy asked carefully. Not looking up, Gajeel answered,

"I was in a bad guild. Phantom Lord. We were rivals with Fairy Tail at the time. Shit happened, a war was fought, but I started it. I kidnapped Jet and Droy while they were coming back from a job and jumped 'em. I've been forgiven, but I've never really forgiven myself. Juvia has though, so I try to imitate her." Gajeel was about to continue, but Levy tackled him in a hug, burying her face into his chest.

"It's okay. They have forgiven you, Lug Nuts," she squeezed him. Again, Gajeel thanked Mavis for the dark so she couldn't see his red face.

"Thanks Shrimp," he smirked. Levy pulled herself away from him.

"You-" She couldn't continue when she heard a laugh. A laugh we _all_ know:

"Gihi!"

 **Lucy & Natsu **

"Lucy," Natsu shook her. The blonde had been unresponsive this entire time. She just stared Natsu blankly.

"All I could do was spit in his face! He _beat_ us Natsu!" Lucy cried out suddenly. She threw her arms around him, sobbing.

"I'm ashamed! I have this magic, but I don't know how to use it! I just want him to disappear!" She choked.

"I'll make sure he never comes back. We have to get out of here first Lucy. Come on," He picked her up and started to walk.

 **Jude & Lisanna**

"Did she cry?! Did she?! Did she?!" Lisanna asked insistently, hungrily. Jude nodded.

"I didn't see it, but I heard it. I heard the boy comforting her," Jude added. He loved getting people mad, upset, any negative emotion. Lisanna frowned.

"Dammit! What's with her?!" Lisanna sulked. Jude just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do what I ask, and he'll be yours."

 **I am, again, sorry! I apologize for my computers bad behavior, but please let me know what ya think, and check out my other stories! Bye guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. So, this fanfic hasn't been nice. I've been trying and trying and trying to update, BUT IT HASN'T WORKED. I've been angry, and when I'm angry I can't write (except school papers) and I get writers block. And it won't go away. So, I'm sorry, but I'm ending the fic. I can't write for something that I don't enjoy writing for! Plus, lot's of family shit has been happening, so I haven't been able to write. Please, please,** ** _please_** **don't be mad. I love all of you so much for following this fic, I mean, I thought that I would only get through five chapters before anyone followed it. So, thank you. I haven't gotten hate, I've gotten love and suggestions that helped me improve my writing (and get better grades) and make it more enjoyable for people. Again, thank you all. I love you all. If you want to write something, go write something! Don't give one fuck about what people think! If people think it's shit, is it really?! No! Anyway, before this becomes a rant, let me wrap this up. If you're inspired, go for it! If you use the classic 'Lucy leaves' go for it! Because every fic is different.**

 **WE ARE NOT A FANDOM, WE'RE FAMILY.**


End file.
